


uma vida de fumaça e vidro prateado

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: “Eu sinto muito,” ele disse de novo.“Sentir muito não é o bastante, Sev. Seja melhor, porra.” Lily fechou a porta na sua cara.Ele passou o verão lendo na biblioteca, no parque, e então se esgueirando para casa quando tivesse esperança de que seus pais estivessem dormindo. Ele tentou pensar sobre coragem, mas às vezes só pensava no cabelo de Lily, no jeito que ficava mais dourado no verão. Ele tentou pensar sobre nobreza, ética e bondade, mas ele não tinha certeza o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com ele.Seu pai levou-o para pescar no riacho e eles sentaram em silêncio. Severus podia ouvir cada ranger das varas, cada rolar de água, cada respiração e movimento que seu pai fazia. Ele pensou que talvez se ele simplesmente não dissesse nada, nunca mais, ele nunca novamente diria algo que fizesse a expressão de Lily tornar-se vazia e distante. Se ele dissesse nada, talvez nada doesse.Seu pai esticou o braço para pegar uma lata de cerveja em um movimento fluído e Severus congelou, inexpressivo. Ele sentou em silêncio depois, desacelerando seu batimento cardíaco, desfazendo a súbita rigidez dos ombros. Seu pai cantarolava, o abrir da lata soando como um tiro.





	uma vida de fumaça e vidro prateado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a life of smoke and silvered glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457669) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada à autora original dessa fic:
> 
> e se snape não tivesse chamado lily de 'sangue-ruim' naquele dia. e se a amizade deles tivesse permanecido forte, inquebrável. teria ele crescido para se tornar uma pessoa melhor? teria lily o amado, em vez de james? teria harry apenas tido outro padrinho? teriam james e lily sobrevivido?

Quando Severus tinha sete anos, ele se apaixonou pela garota do final da rua. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos longos e joelhos arranhados e ela ofereceu-lhe metade de sua barra de chocolate numa tarde chuvosa, esperando do lado de fora da escola por seus pais.

Os pais dele não viriam – pai estava trabalho até tarde e mãe estava no bar recontando velhas glórias de seus dias em Hogwarts, falando de anos quando sua vida era mágica –, mas ele não contou Lily isso. Ele só estava esperando os valentões mais velhos que espreitavam no lote vazio a caminho de sua casa se entediarem e partirem.

Ele comeu o chocolate devagar com cuidadosas e pequenas mordidas enquanto ela sorria largamente e contava-lhe sobre o conflito de sua irmã mais velha com a professora de ciência, como se sua Tuney fosse um tipo de heroína de um drama de espionagem política. Ela falava com as mãos, pequenas e cheias de sardas. Ele viu-a acenando do vidro traseiro do carro e então começou a longa caminhada para casa.

Quando Severus tinha quinze anos, James Potter suspendeu-o de cabeça para baixo no gramado e riu. Severus caiu sobre seus cotovelos e joelhos. Os hematomas permaneceriam por uma semana. As memórias não desapareceriam com eles – o sorriso arrogante de James, a risada no céu aberto, o movimento brusco do cabelo ruivo de Lily quando ela deu-lhe as costas.

Ele se sentiu pequeno, como um inseto, seus joelhos contra a grama. Sua mãe viria para casa algumas noites, chutaria o velho carpete, chacoalharia as velhas panelas no armário, amaldiçoaria um Ministério que odiava sangue-puros, que puxava saco de mestiços e sangue-ruins, que deixava verdadeiros bruxos para apodrecer na imundície. Ele se encolheria, se faria pequeno, como um inseto, imaginaria um escudo de quitina crescendo sobre seus ombros, sua coluna, o macio de seus rins. Alguns dias, seu pai dormia durante isso. Alguns dias, ele gritava de volta.

Depois que Severus conheceu Lily, ele se encolheria debaixo de seus cobertores, pequeno, como um inseto, e leria por inteiro os quadrinhos que ela lhe emprestaria com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Ele queria que Professor X viesse lhe buscar. Ele queria ser alguém especial, alguém salvo. Ele queria que um gigante aparecesse à sua porta e assustasse sua mãe e lhe oferecesse um bolo de aniversário amassado e uma saída.

Quando Severus tinha quinze anos, ele bateu de joelhos no gramado de Hogwarts. Risadas mergulhavam em seus ouvidos, como maldições, como as noites em que seu pai gritava de volta, e quando Lily aproximou-se dele ele rebateu, “Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim_.”

\--

Quando Severus aproximou-se de sua porta naquele verão, Lily não o convidou para entrar. Ela encostou-se ao batente, braços cruzados. Ele raramente via Lily nem sorrindo ou incandescente de raiva, mas ela observava-o com olhos cor pele de cobra e lábios cerrados, imóveis.

“Eu sinto muito,” ele disse. “Eu não-”

Ela torceu uma mecha de cabelo sobre o ombro, irritação sendo a coisa mais próxima de uma emoção que ele podia identificar nela. Ele observava, desesperado – essa era Lily, ela deixava coisas escapar. Ela falava com as mãos. Ele nunca se sentiu perdido, não com ela. “Mas por quê,” disse Lily. “Por que você sente muito? Porque eu estou chateada, ou porque o que você fez foi errado?”

“Eu não tinha intenção de magoá-la.”

“Você tinha, e esse não é o ponto. Eu não ligo se essa é a parte com que você se interessa, Sev, não é a parte que importa. Aquilo foi uma coisa horrível de se dizer – para qualquer pessoa. Você foi cruel porque você estava assustado e humilhado, mas, Sev, eu não poderia me importar menos. Você foi cruel.”

“Eu sinto muito,” ele disse de novo.

“Sentir muito não é o bastante, Sev. Seja melhor, porra.”

Ele recuou e tentou transformar isso em um tipo de risada. “Cuidado, olha a boca, a sua mãe pode ouvir.”

Ela deu de ombros, e deu um passo para trás, e fechou a porta na sua cara.

Ele passou o verão lendo quadrinhos, assombrando a biblioteca local e então o parque local depois que ela fechasse, e então se esgueirando para casa quando tivesse esperança de que seus pais estivessem dormindo. Ele tentou pensar sobre coragem, mas às vezes só pensava no cabelo de Lily, no jeito que ficava mais dourado no verão. Ele tentou pensar sobre nobreza, ética e bondade, mas as nuvens perseguiam-se, largas e brancas, através do céu e ele não tinha certeza o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com ele.

Seu pai levou-o para pescar no riacho e eles sentaram em silêncio. Severus podia ouvir cada ranger das varas, cada rolar de água, cada respiração e movimento que seu pai fazia. Ele pensou que talvez se ele simplesmente não dissesse nada, nunca mais, ele nunca novamente diria algo que fizesse a expressão de Lily tornar-se vazia e distante. Se ele dissesse nada, talvez nada doesse.

Seu pai esticou o braço para pegar uma lata de cerveja em um movimento fluído e Severus congelou, inexpressivo. Ele sentou em silêncio depois, desacelerando seu batimento cardíaco, desfazendo a súbita rigidez dos ombros. Seu pai cantarolava, o abrir da lata soando como um tiro.

Ele sentou sozinho no Expresso de Hogwarts naquele ano, amarrotado em um compartimento com um punhado de alunas do segundo ano que lhe deram meio assento enquanto davam risadinhas entre elas por causa do corte de cabelo de alguém chamada Gertrude. No fim de todos os verões, por cinco anos, ele e Lily haviam embarcado no trem juntos, espremendo os narizes no vidro da janela, e observando a paisagem mudar.

Durante o primeiro mês de escola, Severus praticou pausar antes de falar, por segundos, minutos se ele precisasse. Às vezes ele acrescentaria uma resposta depois da conversar ter mudado de assunto, curvado sobre o purê de batata, pesando palavras tão cuidadosamente quanto pesava olhos de salamandra e raízes de mandrágoras.

(Se você espremesse sementes de firedrake com a parte chata da faca em vez de cortá-las, elas deixariam sua poção mais potente. Os livros didáticos diziam que você deveria mexer o caldeirão seis vezes no sentido anti-horário para fazer Poção do Sono, mas ele sabia – porque ele ponderou, e tentou, e tentou de novo – que se você mexesse cinco vezes no sentido anti-horário e duas vezes no sentido horário, a poção ficaria perfeitamente turquesa e o sono seria sem sonhos e doce e profundo. Ele fez anotações nas margens do livro, porque isso o ajudava a memorizá-las.)

No segundo mês, ele tentou ouvir. Pessoas estavam começando a pensar na vida após escola, um grande abismo se abrindo que eles deveriam preencher por si mesmos. Pessoas estavam começando a se apaixonar, de forma infantil e trivial. Pessoas estavam começando a acreditar na guerra, sussurrando, sonhando, temendo.

Na Sala Comunal, uma das crianças disse algo sobre Sangue-ruins e a cabeça de Severus ergueu-se subitamente. Ele tentou imaginar um escudo protetor crescendo sob seus ombros, sob sua coluna, cobrindo todas as suas partes macias. Ele queria seus cobertores, ele queria a caixa cheia de histórias em quadrinho de Lily, mas ele levantou-se e retrucou. Às vezes dizer nada magoava pessoas também. Uma pequena nascida-trouxa de vestes verdes e prata se esquivou até seu dormitório, silenciosamente se agarrando a suas mangas.

Para o terceiro mês, ele tentou vigiar – não procurando por escárnios alarmantes ou sorrisos arrogantes, punhos cerrados e ombros largos, todas as coisas pelas quais ele vinha vigiando desde antes que conseguisse nomeá-las –, mas pelo jeito que os ombros possam talvez enrijecer, o jeito que punhos possam talvez se cerrar em segredo, desejando por algo que protegesse todas as partes macias.

Severus era ossudo e cheio de espinhas, aos dezesseis anos e completamente desajeitado, mas ele poderia ser uma interrupção. Ele podia provocar com os melhores deles, erguendo as sobrancelhas e torcendo o nariz, e fazendo perguntas pontuais. Ele podia falar, comentários impertinentes e repletos de escárnio, até que a atenção se voltasse para ele, e então ele poderia sobreviver a qualquer coisa que lhe atirassem. Ele retrucava tão bem quanto recebia. As pausas eram mais breves, hoje em dia, antes que ele falasse, mas elas sempre estariam ali, um eco distante de um grito, uma avalanche que atingiu terrível e tarde demais.

Quando crianças choravam nos banheiros ou em salas de aula vazias ou na biblioteca, ele não se movia para confortá-las, embora ele as ouvisse. Ele não sabia como. Ele escreveu suas próprias maldições, sozinho na Floresta onde ele podia atacar árvores em experimentos, e todas elas acabavam ensanguentadas. Ele amava poucas coisas, mesmo Lily, tanto quanto ele amava dar tudo de si em seu trabalho, até que algo novo e de sua criação surgisse disso. Ele não sabia se jamais inventaria algo gentil.

Ele não tentou encontrar Lily, mas ele voltou da Floresta uma vez e quase tropeçou nela, quase cochilando no jardim de abóboras de Hagrid. Ele tropeçou novamente em uma abóbora gigante ao recuar enquanto ela tirava o cabelo do rosto e olhava de esguelha para ele.

“Eu sinto muito,” ele disse após uma pausa que retumbava e torcia suas entranhas, a que ele se agarrava com ambas as mãos, respirando-a e deixando seus ombros relaxarem. “Eu sinto muito por ter dito aquilo. Eu sinto muito que eu fiz com que você se sentisse pequena porque eu estava me sentindo– pequeno.”

Lily se sentou um pouco, no pequeno semicírculo que construiu para si feito de livros e pergaminhos e lanches. Ela criou um anel de fadas assim, quando eles eram crianças, feito de flores que ele transfigurara para ela.

“Eu sinto muito que uma pessoa se sinta assim em algum momento,” ele disse. “Elas não deveriam. Eu tenho raiva que as pessoas tenham que se sentir desse jeito.”

“Eu também,” ela disse, e, recolhendo os detritos à sua volta, deu-lhe uma metade de uma barra de chocolate. “Vamos, você quer tomar chá? Hagrid disse que ele faria um pouco para mim se eu terminasse minha Aritmância.”

\--

Quando Severus estava no sexto ano, Remus Lupin quase o matou numa noite enluarada.

Severus queria respostas, queria metê-los em apuros, queria algo um pouco como vingança, e Sirius havia lhe falado sobre o Salgueiro Lutador. Sirius havia sorrido enquanto fazia isso, um sorriso pequeno e amargo, e Severus havia se perguntado se ele havia brigado com James de novo, se perguntado por que ele havia entregado seus amigos.

“Eu não tinha pensado–” Sirius tentou, na manhã seguinte, observando Remus através de torrada seca e achocolatado, grandes tigelas de melão suculento.

“Você nunca pensa,” Remus rebateu. (Apenas um punhado de anos depois, parado em frente às ardentes ruínas da casa de James e Lily, Remus pensaria sobre o olhar errático de Sirius, o tom cortante de sua voz, seu sobrenome, e se perguntaria se ele deveria ter previsto isso. O quanto fora premeditado? O quanto fora travessura? Sirius havia uma vez pintado as próprias mãos de Remus com vermelho sangue.)

Mas por enquanto, Remus tinha dezesseis anos e tinha raiva; ele tinha dezesseis e sentia culpa por coisas que poderiam ter acontecido. Ele não falou com Sirius por um mês.

James se recusou a falar com Sirius também, mas apenas durou uma semana. Aluado estava amuado e Peter estava ocupado estudando de todo coração, e James ficava ansioso sem socialização significativa e regular.

“Eu vou socá-lo no nariz,” disse Lily quando Severus a contou. Ela mudou de posição onde estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na mesa da biblioteca, como se estivesse para sair e caçá-lo naquele segundo.

“Black não merece a atenção,” disse Severus.

“Levar uma surra de uma garota? Esse tipo de atenção?”

“Levar uma surra de Lily Evans,” Severus disse. “Seria uma honra e você sabe disso.”

\--

Relatos de violência fora de Hogwarts pioraram. Pessoas estavam desaparecendo. Pessoas estavam sussurrando, temendo. Os jornais estavam ignorando as coisas importantes, e alimentando o pânico generalizado, ou ao menos foi o que Lily anunciou na biblioteca enquanto Severus tentava estudar.

Alice e Lily haviam passado anos compartilhando reclamações sussurradas nas úmidas estufas. Sob a luz ondulante da mortal erva-moura, Alice inclinou a cabeça para perto de Lily e perguntou, “Ouviu falar da Ordem da Fênix?”

Levou uma série de introduções, argumentos, e senhas, mas poucas semanas depois Lily entrou imperiosamente no Cabeça de Javali para se encontrar com um grupo estudantes e graduados interessados. Severus entrou logo em seguida, colocando suas botas sob as pegadas menores que ela deixava para trás na neve.

“É permitido pela lei ao Diretor recrutar estudantes para seu exército de guerrilha?” Severus se perguntou em voz alta, enfiando suas mãos congeladas nas axilas.

“Shhh,” Lily disse.

Quando eles chegaram ao bar, Severus tentou fingir que ninguém estava olhando para ele. O único outro sonserino era Kingsley Shacklebolt, agora um Auror em treinamento para o Ministério. Severus arrastou Lily para um par de cadeiras onde ele poderia se sentar sem dar as costas a ninguém.

Havia alguns poucos adultos no grupo – Professora McGonagall, que estava rigidamente empoleirada em um banco, um homem ligeiramente malcheiroso que parecia estar escorregando uma caneca para sua mochila, e uma pequena mulher com cabelo esvoaçante que tinha pelo de gato por todo o joelho.

Albus Dumbledore se levantou, sorrindo a todos daquele seu jeito característico, como se ele soubesse algo que você não sabe e estivesse orgulhoso de você por isso. “Amigos,” ele começou.

A porta se abriu abruptamente e os Marotos irromperam, atrasados e com as bochechas coradas de frio. O diretor sorriu para eles também, e Sirius deu uma animada saudação de volta.

Severus afundou mais na sua cadeira, encarando vacilante sob sua cerveja amanteigada. “Você contou ao Potter também?”

“Ele pode muito bem colocar toda aquela energia para bom uso,” disse Lily. “E, para ser precisa, eu contei ao Remus.”

“Mas o Potter, sério?” disse Severus.

“Ele e Black criaram uma azaração que lhe dá febre toda vez que você usa um xingamento para se referir a um nascido-trouxa,” disse Lily. “Ou eu os convidava para o clube de guerra da Alice ou eu os assava uns biscoitos, e eu sei quais são minhas habilidades.”

Severus fungou. “Não venha chorar para mim se ele puxar seu cabelo.”

“Venha chorar para mim se ele puxar o seu, e eu vou socá-lo,” disse Lily.

\--

Na terceira reunião clandestina, Dumbledore puxou Severus de lado. Severus manteve-se afastado nessas reuniões de qualquer forma, então Lily nem o notou sair.

No gelo do beco ao lado, Dumbledore enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes e observou Severus cautelosamente. Severus se sentiu avaliado. Após um longo momento, ele ergueu o queixo e olhou de volta.

“Severus,” disse Dumbledore. “Eu vou pedir algo difícil de você. Significaria não vir a essas reuniões mais. Significaria… muitas coisas.” Nas décadas em que eles lutariam essa longa, silenciosa guerra juntos, Severus viria a conhecer Albus Dumbledore melhor do que a maioria. Ele o veria cansado, veria onde seus enigmas se desfaziam em exausto desespero. Ele viria a saber que essa hesitação seria algo que o diretor cresceria além de – um dia, quando pedisse a crianças para darem suas vidas pela causa, não haveria falhas em sua voz.

“Eu quero estar aqui,” Severus disse, quieto e tentando ao máximo não ficar com raiva disso. “Eu não –” Ele respirou fundo, uma pausa, agarrou-se a ela com duas mãos que estavam tentando ser pacientes. “Eu sei de que lado estou.”

“É claro,” disse Dumbledore. “É por isso que eu estou pedindo isso de você.” Ele olhou de volta pela porta aberta, onde Lily escutava atentamente a Alice.

Palavras entupiram a garganta de Severus, mas ele não as disse. _Não apenas por ela_.

“Será difícil,” disse Dumbledore. “Talvez até doloroso. Mas ter um homem do lado de dentro pode salvar vidas.”

Severus tornou a olhar para Dumbledore. “Você quer um espião. Você quer que eu seja um espião?”

“Nesta guerra que está por vir? Eu acredito que precisaremos de um. Nós estamos indo no escuro e as coisas só se tornarão mais sombrias.”

“Eu quero lutar,” disse Severus, e isso ainda era calmo. “Eu quero defender coisas, ao menos uma vez.”

“Essa é a luta,” disse Dumbledore. “Eu sei o que estou pedindo. Severus. Eu sei os sacrifícios que estou pedindo. Mas nós precisamos de você.”

No aconchego do bar, Lily estava falando com as mãos. Isso era um problema para a caneca de cerveja amanteigada que ela segurava, derramando tudo aos seus pés.

“Alguém tem que fazer isso,” Severus disse, as palavras sentindo entorpecidas em sua língua. “E eu não vou parecer fora do lugar.”

Ele parou de ir ao Cabeça de Javali. Dumbledore disse-lhe para não contar para ninguém, mas ele contou para Lily.

Quando ele e Lily se encontravam agora, era do lado de fora da cabana do Hagrid após escurecer ou escondidos nas cozinhas para visitar os elfos domésticos depois do toque de recolher. Quando a pera ria, Lily gostava de rir de volta, mesmo naqueles dias. Eles faziam brindes com chocolate quente que nunca ficava morno e não falavam sobre a guerra.

Nas refeições, Severus sentava com Avery e Mulciber. Ele flutuava pelas suas conversas, cutucando suas batatas, respondendo a suas palavras segundos e minutos atrasado. “Eu achei que Evans tinha você na palma da mão de sangue-ruim dela,” disse Avery.

Severus limpou os dentes de seu garfo no prato. “Viu-a circulando o Potter ultimamente?” ele disse. Avery já tinha continuado com a discussão sobre os planos para as férias quando ele respondeu, mas eles estavam acostumados com os atrasos de seu colega de casa agora. “Encontrou um rico bonito e me abandonou na calçada.”

Nas aulas, ele sentava com Narcissa. Ele podia fingir odiar Lily. Ele podia conjurar a retórica amarga de sua mãe em sua língua. Mas ele preferia não afundar seus estudos, e Narcissa ao menos não veria suas notas precisas como benevolência, e sim ambição.

Quando Mulciber dizia coisas odiosas na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, Avery reprimindo o riso, Regulus guinchando em inesperada diversão, Severus não interrompia. Ele não retrucava nada. Ele tampouco ria. Ele sorria, algo pequeno e frio que praticara no espelho repetidamente, apenas o afinamento de lábios e o erguer de uma sobrancelha.

\--

“Aqui vem o graduado!” disse sua mãe enquanto Severus atravessava o portão, sua mala pendurada sobre seu ombro.

“Você poderia pensar que ele está voltando para casa da guerra, Eileen.” Mas seu pai veio até a porta para dar um tapinha no ombro de Severus e tentar pegar sua mala. A mão de Severus apertou na alça.

“Na verdade, eu preciso dela,” ele disse. “Não vou ficar por muito tempo.”

Seu pai estava franzindo a testa. Severus olhou-o nos olhos, como havia feito com Dumbledore, e, como fazia quando Avery contava piadas, sorriu afetadamente. “Eu consegui um emprego,” ele disse. “Um estágio, pai.”

“Onde?”

“Na base de meio que um movimento político,” Severus disse e não sufocou em nenhuma das palavras. “Distribuindo panfletos. Batendo de porta em porta.”

“E paga bem?”

Severus sorriu. Era quase involuntário, o jeito que o canto de sua boca se torcia, fria e devagar. “Em experiência.”

Ele virou a cabeça uma fração e viu sua mãe observando. “Esse é o grupo que você vem mencionando nas suas cartas? Com quem os pais de Avery e Mulciber trabalham?”

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e orgulhosos. Ele podia ouvir as panelas da cozinha chacoalhando no fundo da sua mente, a porta batendo, suas lamentações violentas e resmungos amargos. “Ótimo,” ela disse, “eu acho que você fará certo,” e o sorriso de Severus se manteve e se manteve.

Ele deixou que seu pai lhe desse alguns conselhos. Ele deixou que sua mãe beijasse sua bochecha e mentiu quando disse que escreveria. Ele olhou-a nos olhos quando disse que escreveria. Então ajustou a mala no ombro e andou até a casa de Lily.

Ele poderia ter aparatado. Alguém talvez o visse andando, e percebesse quem estava no fim do seu destino. Mas ele precisa fazer esse caminho de novo – passando por esse velho olmo, o balanço no parquinho, o pequeno e barulhento cachorro no quintal em frente à casa amarela, e o grande cachorro no quintal do canto, que sempre estava cochilando sob o jasmim. Ele sabia das rachaduras nesse concreto. Ele sabia do sol nos seus ombros.

Ele sabia que Lily estava no fim disso, como sempre esteve por anos – cabelos brilhantes e olhos brilhantes, persuadindo-o a ajudar com as tarefas domésticas, eles deitando de bruços em seu quarto e escrevendo nas margens de seus livros porque ele gostava de registros, gostava de registrar, gostava de ter coisas que ele poderia folhear e olhar quando esquecesse. Ela havia parado impassível na entrada uma vez, sem deixar nada escapar, e quase se afastou e nunca mais voltou.

A árvore de magnólia do lado de fora da casa de Lily estava deixando cair pétalas murchas na calçada. Ele pisou sobre as folhas marrons. Lily as teria chutado e espalhado, simplesmente porque gostava do som e nada mais. Severus ergueu a cabeça e lá ela estava, descendo apressadamente os degraus e arrastando-o para dentro.

“Cuidado, você supostamente não deveria estar aqui,” Lily disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e puxando as cortinas da cozinha – arejadas, com bordados amarelos e brancos.

“Eu queria dizer adeus primeiro,” ele disse. “Caso…”

“Oh, Sev,” disse Lily. “Okay.”

“Você vai–”

“Semana que vem,” ela disse. “Dumbledore disse que Alastor Moody vai ensinar a nós, novatos, alguns truques, mas eu acho que é mais para ver do que somos feitos.”

Eles não sabiam no que estavam se metendo. Eles tinham dezoito anos e eles pensavam que eram adultos. Eles se inscreveram para uma luta e não sabiam que fim teria. Petunia estava revirando os olhos do outro lado do cômodo e eles pensavam que isso era o pior que ela poderia fazer.

Severus comeu um sanduíche que Sra. Evans empurrou em suas mãos quando viu seus ossos magrelos à espreita na sua cozinha. Lily deu-lhe um rádio portátil. “Ondas de rádio trouxas,” ela disse, “então não acho que eles estarão ouvindo. Eu coloquei proteção extra nele de qualquer forma, mas ainda teremos que ser cuidadosos.” Ela envolveu seus dedos em volta do estojo de plástico preto. “Porque isso não é um adeus, okay?” Ela apertou seus dedos sobre os dele. “Você vai ficar bem, não vai?”

Ele lhe que disse que ia ficar bem. Ele olhou-a nos olhos quando disse isso.

Severus desaparatou no Beco Diagonal para encontrar com Avery no Caldeirão Furado. Dentro do bar estava tão úmido quanto o dia de verão que ele deixara do lado de fora. Nuvens estavam começando a cobrir o azul e a tornar o céu nublado. Não tinha efeito no calor maçante. Avery ergueu a cabeça da sua cerveja e sorriu ao ver Severus. “Hey, Snape,” ele disse. “Pronto para salvar o mundo?”

Começou com favores. Severus conseguiu um pequeno apartamento desbotado e um emprego abastecendo as prateleiras da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Quando solicitado, ele carregava pacotes sem remetente de um lugar para outro. Ele ia a pequenos e escuros cômodos de restaurantes ou recepções de mansões e escutava retóricas que ele poderia cuspir de volta tão bem quanto qualquer um deles.

Ele não conheceu Tom Riddle, chamado Voldemort, até dois meses depois. Tom ainda era bonito então, com seu cabelo escuro e dedos longos e aquele sorriso. Ele mal havia entrado no cômodo antes que Severus sentisse a suave pressão contra as paredes de sua mente, mãos buscando, e portanto ele ofereceu todo o seu descontentamento. Severus pensou sobre se sentir pequeno. Ele pensou, _eu sei por que estou aqui_ , e fingiu por um longo e frio momento que o cerne disso era ódio.

Ele não ligou para sua mãe, mas encontrou Dumbledore no massivo freezer da sorveteria e passou-lhe pequenos fracos de finas memórias. Ele cercou seu quarto com Feitiços Silenciadores de vinte centímetros de espessura e comunicou-se por rádio com Lily enquanto o verão se tornava lentamente outono.

Mais e mais das histórias de Lily passaram a ser sobre James. Severus de lembrava de sentar-se nos degraus da escola e escutá-la falando sobre Petunia discutindo com professores quatro vezes o seu tamanho sobre lição de casa e violação dos direitos humanos. Ele não ouvia uma história sobre Tuney fazia anos, apenas pegava olhares disfarçados e fungadas delicadas quando visitava nas férias de verão.

Ele não ouvia histórias por anos, mas ele não tinha certeza se Lily desistia de alguém. Talvez ela devesse, mas ele era grato de qualquer jeito por ela não desistir. Ele era grato, mas ele também ouvia relatos diários de suas aventuras com James Potter, e ele estava tentando não ser amargo. Seja melhor, não amargo, Sev. Ela está feliz. Ela está viva.

Lily viu seu primeiro combate uma semana depois de Severus. Ainda entorpecida pela adrenalina, ela sussurrou para ele até quase o amanhecer da noite seguinte – luz e fogo, a forma como o medo obstruiu sua garganta, como ela derrubou a varinha, mas socou o Comensal da Morte na mandíbula. Remus curou suas juntas e Alice beijou Frank no fim do combate e Moody chamou a todos de bebês.

Eles estavam atrás dos netos do editor d’O Profeta,” Lily disse, sonolenta. Severus sentava de pernas cruzadas na sua cama, livros abertos à sua volta, chá frio onde estava levitando ao lado do seu ombro esquerdo. “Susie-Lynn e Anthony. Eles fugiram – fugiram para um lugar seguro agora.”

“Ótimo,” ele disse. Então, “Potter lhe disse que você fica linda coberta de sangue, terra e raiva?”

“Ah, cala boca,” ela disse, e ele quase podia ouvi-la corando. Ele quase sorriu, e ele sabia que ela quase podia ouvir isso também. “Ele disse, na verdade,” ela acrescentou. “ _Não_ – não diga nada ou eu vou – eu vou contar pra mamãe sobre o verão no nosso terceiro ano, com as lesmas, não ache que eu não vou!”

Severus não a contou sobre seu primeiro combate.

Ele chegara em casa pálido e cheirando a fumaça na semana anterior e ligara o rádio e a contara sobre a festa de aniversário de um octogenário que ele vislumbrara na sorveteria naquela manhã; eles haviam roubado as dentaduras uns dos outros com _Accio_ , cacarejando antigas reclamações e desdenhando das escolhas de sundae dos outros. “É verdade,” Lily havia dito. “Pistache e chiclete é um lixo de combinação.”

“Mas e quanto aos pedaços de chocolate no topo,” Severus havia dito, tentando fingir que ele não estava deitado quase que de cara sobre a cama, no mesmo lugar que ele havia desabado assim que entrara. “Eles não colocam tudo junto?”

Talvez se ele fosse mais corajoso ele teria contado a ela sobre chamas verdes. Talvez se ele a amasse menos ele a teria contado sobre fogo conjurado, a vazia casa de infância de um nascido-trouxa teimoso, como ele havia ficado parado ali na horrível luz cintilante, tentando descobrir o que ele teria feito se ela não estivesse vazia. Se alguém tivesse estado em casa. Se eles não tivessem fugido rápido o suficiente.

Ele havia pensado, enquanto eles queimavam madeira e roupa de cama, mesas e tapetes e papéis de parede – _se eu pudesse separar Crabbe do grupo, encurralá-lo sozinho para estuporá-lo_. Ele havia pensado, _se eu pudesse distrai-los, se eu carregasse uma Chave de Portal de bolso, se eu tivesse aprendido a realizar feitiços de invisibilidade não verbais_. Então ele havia apanhado todos esses pensamentos e os colocado de lado e dito a si mesmo, _Não. Se nenhuma dessas coisas tivesse funcionado. Se eles tivessem estado em casa, e nós estivéssemos aqui com fogo em nossas mãos, e não houvesse nenhum jeito de salvá-los sem trair a missão – o que eu teria feito? O que eu farei?_

Mas ao invés disso ele contou a Lily sobre cabeças velhas com cabelos brancos e finos que estavam sobre velhos ombros ossudos, sobre o jeito que a turma recolheu todas as cerejas extras em um pequeno copo de papel para um amigo que eles sabiam que as apreciaria mais. E ela falou sobre como estava entusiasmada, como estava nervosa, para ir ao campo de batalha pela primeira vez em apenas uma semana.

Eles conversavam de noite – não todas as noites, mas muitas deles. Severus sentia como se estivesse se afogando alguns dias, e Lily não era um bote salva vidas, mas era um lembrete para seguir em frente. Três meses depois, seu rádio chiou no meio de uma tarde gelada. Ele olhou por cima de um livro sobre criação de Chaves de Portal e franziu o cenho.

Ele ligou o rádio, mas não disse nada caso fosse uma armadilha. Desvio do protocolo padrão. Algo para se desconfiar.

“Sev?” disse Lily e ele franziu ainda mais. “Mamãe morreu. Derrame. Eles não estavam esperando– O funeral será terça. _Sev_.”

“Eu não posso comparecer,” ele disse.

“Eu sei,” ela retrucou sem maldade. “Mas eu precisava que você soubesse, eu precisava–”

“Sim,” ele disse. “Eu– sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo, Lily,” ele disse. “Ela era maravilhosa,” ele disse, e ouviu-a chorar do outro lado da linha.

Lily foi assistir sua mãe ser enterrada ao lado de seu pai sob um cinzento céu de primavera. Ela ainda não era conhecida o bastante para ter que ir disfarçada, mas Severus imaginou-a de preto, pálida e imóvel e silenciosa, suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre seu colo, e isso parecia disfarce o suficiente.

Sr. Evans havia morrido no verão depois do quarto ano de Lily em Hogwarts, e naquela época Severus pode abraçá-la, e segurar sua mão no funeral, e comprar-lhe barras de chocolate depois. Ele passou o dia transportando pacotes confidenciais por toda Escócia, apenas parando nas rotas para desmanchar os feitiços de proteção, observar seus conteúdos, e colocar as proteções camada por camada de volta.

Ele dava informações para Dumbledore através de fracos – uma dúzia de espiadas em pacotes abertos, as localizações e rostos dos remetentes e destinatários. “Você está fazendo bom trabalho aqui, Severus,” o velho disse. Gelo estava se formando na sua longa barba.

Severus não respondeu, não levantou sua pena da prancheta, apenas continuou a anotar as quantidades de sorvete de chocolate e sorvete arco-íris nas prateleiras. O trabalho tinha que ser feito, e por que não agora.

Numa abafada noite de verão, Severus e Mulciber foram mandados atrás de um informante da Ordem chamado Elwin Monroe, que morava nas beiradas de um vilarejo bruxo ao norte. Ele tinha um jardim de vegetais florescendo plantas de abóboras. Eles haviam recebido a tarefa tarde, sem tempo para Severus mandar palavra para a Ordem para esconder Monroe. Ele e Mulciber compraram curry em uma loja do vilarejo e então andaram pelas ruas a pé.

“Você gosta de comida apimentada, Snape?”

“Prefiro doce, tipo formiga,” disse Severus e Mulciber riu o caminho todo até a entrada.

Eles estavam sozinhos. A pequena casa estava quieta. As videiras estavam desbotando no quintal. Eles abriram caminho até o hall de entrada e Severus sacou sua varinha. A porta trancou-se atrás dele. Mulciber puxou o capuz e avançou, começando a chutar as portas. “Ou, Sr. Monroe, você tem _visita_.”

“ _Avada kedavra_ ,” Severus sussurrou apontando para as costas de Mulciber, mas sua varinha apenas soltou fracas faíscas verdes. Seu estômago se revirou friamente. Sua boca se contraiu. Ele estava ali porque aos sete anos se apaixonou pela garota no final da rua. Ele não tinha ódio o suficiente.

Ele ajustou a posição da varinha. Ele sussurrou, “ _Pretificus Totalus_.”

“Você precisa sair daqui, para longe,” ele contou ao idoso que entrou no corredor, piscando e agarrando nas mangas da forma rígida de Mulciber. “Encontre Albus, ou Minerva. Você não me viu,” ele disse, e percebeu que era verdade com seu capuz escondendo o rosto. Monroe desapareceu e Severus arrastou o corpo de Mulciber e aparatou para derrubá-lo no Atlântico. A água do mar encharcou suas vestes. Ele lançou um feitiço de limpeza sobre isso quando ele atingiu o solo de novo e mancou até a casa de Avery.

“A Ordem,” ele arquejou na entrada. “Eles chegaram primeiro. Pegaram Mulciber.” Ele pensou sobre Lily sozinha no funeral, imaginou a cozinha da Sra. Evans engolida por chamas verdes, tentou expressar o pesar e raiva em sua fisionomia.

Avery segurou no seu cotovelo. “Aqueles desgraçados,” ele disse e sua voz tremia.

Severus encontrou seus olhos. “Nós vamos fazê-los pagar.”

Mas ele não podia matar cada parceiro com quem ele era enviado. Ele mantinha Chaves de Portal indetectáveis em seus bolsos. Ele passava a Dumbledore finos frascos de segredos e sabotagem no freezer da sorveteria. Ele aprendeu a lançar feitiços de invisibilidade não verbais. Mas às vezes nada disso importava.

Às vezes ele assistia. Às vezes ele auxiliava. Às vezes, quando ele acordava de pesadelos, ele não conseguia se ressentir de qualquer entidade superior que os mandava – não podia amaldiçoá-los pelo jeito que seus membros suavam e tremiam, pelo jeito que ele mancava até o banheiro e vomitava as imagens revirando no estômago. Ele apenas se ajoelhava no carpete áspero e deixava os tremores engoli-lo, deixava a bile revestir sua língua.

No acampamento da Ordem, a vida seguia em frente. Alice casou com Frank Longbottom em uma cerimônia civil de dez minutos que teria feito a mãe de Frank tirá-lo do testamento se não fossem tempos de guerra e se ela tivesse outros herdeiros. Lily estava presente como testemunha, mas não como dama de honra – Alice odiava exageros.

“Eu quero vê-lo,” disse Lily pelo rádio numa fria sexta-feira. Era quase verão de novo, mas o clima não parecia ter notado. “Eu sei que é difícil escapulir, e difícil escapulir com segurança, mas eu não o vejo faz mais de um ano.”

“É perigoso,” disse Severus. “Por que agora, Lils?”

“Tem algo que eu quero lhe contar,” ela disse, e ele sabia que ela estava mordendo as unhas, do jeito que ela insistia em dizer que havia parado.

“Então me conte.”

“Não, eu quero _vê-lo_. Eu quero saber que você está okay – okay no geral e okay com isso. Seu rosto vai fazer uma _coisa_ e eu quero ver.”

Severus não tinha certeza se seu rosto tinha feito uma coisa em anos. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e um canto de sua boca, como depois de uma das piadas de Avery, como se interrogando. O mofo do seu teto não parecia impressionado. “Conte de qualquer forma,” ele disse.

“São minhas notícias, Sev.”

“Você vai fazer uma tatuagem da cara do Potter no seu bíceps?”

“ _Sev_.”

“Você me inscreveu para aulas de cerâmica com a Petunia. McGonagall formalmente a adotou. Black se transformou em um canário gigante e você precisa que eu o transforme de volta – a piada é sua, eu não vou. Ah, não, espera, ele seria aterrorizante como um canário gigante. Eu vou lhe fazer uma Poção de Encolhimento, mas só.”

“Eu vou me casar,” disse Lily.

Severus pegou uma pausa com as duas mãos, segurou-a, respirou-a. “Com o Remus?” ele disse.

“Com o James, seu pano de prato.” Ela suspirou, o ruído áspero pela caixa de som. “Você é meu melhor amigo,” ela disse. “Eu queria que você pudesse estar presente.” Severus observou as linhas de mofo rastejando pelo teto. “Eu sinto sua falta, Sev.”

“Yeah,” ele disse.

“Venha visitar. Seja tão paranoico e cuidadoso quanto quiser, mas venha.”

Severus pegou uma rota que passou por seis países europeus e um norte africano, usou duas vassouras, uma Chave de Portal, alguns saltos de aparatação, e quatro feitiços de invisibilidade. Ele finalmente tropeçou sob um poste de luz no norte de Londres, afogando em um suéter maltrapilho e uma larga calça jeans trouxa, seu cabelo preso em baixo de feio chapéu.

Ele remexeu os dedos dos pés nas botas por um longo momento antes de dar dois passos por vez e bater. Quando a porta se abriu, Lily estava lá.

“Então você ainda não tinha parado de crescer,” ele disse, porque ela estava dois centímetros e meio mais alta, e ela o agarrou e arrastou para dentro da casa e para um abraço.

Ele esperava que um deles tivesse tido o bom senso de fechar a porta, talvez lançar alguns feitiços de proteção, mas ele não ligava e não se deu ao trabalho de checar. Ele enterrou o rosto no topo do cabelo de Lily que era como um raio de sol e fechou os olhos com força. “Você!” ela disse. “Você está aqui de verdade.”

“Você pediu que eu viesse,” ele disse e ela recuou e sorriu para ele. Seu cabelo estava mais longo, em uma trança sobre um ombro. Ela parecia cansada, bochechas mais cavadas e círculos escuros e olhos brilhantes.

“Senti sua falta,” ela disse.

Sua voz era diferente pessoalmente, ele tinha quase se esquecido.

“Você falou.”

“Você sentiu minha falta também, seu bobão. Agora, _vamos_.”

Lily segurou sua mão com firmeza ao redor da dele e ela o arrastou até o sótão e ele encarou o lugar que sua pele lívida encontrava com dedos cobertos de sardas. Ela pressionou o aperto mais uma vez enquanto o puxava pelo último degrau e para um cômodo tão apinhado de espessos feitiços de invisibilidade que até Severus relaxou um pouco. Um jovem homem ficou de pé, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo com uma mão e dando um meio aceno desajeitado com a outra.

“James,” Lily disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. “Esse é o Severus. Sev, James.”

“Nós nos conhecemos,” disse Severus.

“Mas não _de verdade_ ,” disse Lily. Ela se sentou, então pulou nos pés e empurrou Severus gentilmente para outra cadeira. Severus se remexeu na antiga cadeira com cuidado, ouvindo-a ranger. Ele olhou para cima após um momento de silêncio para encontrar Lily encarando-o com dolorosa intensidade.

“Você parece uma caveira, Sev, é horrível,” Lily exclamou. Ela levantou-se de novo.

“Eu como,” ele disse. “Eu me viro bem, Lily.”

“Eu vou fazer chá, e eu vou trazer pão e eu vou trazer _geleia_ ,” disse Lily. Ela correu para a porta do sótão.

No momento que Lily saiu, James virou-se para ele com um olhar tão sincero que Severus agarrou o braço da cadeira e fitou de volta. “Eu fui um babaca com você, em Hogwarts,” James disse.

“Uh,” disse Severus e então franziu para si mesmo. Ele detestava palavras de preenchimento. Mas talvez essa fosse uma ocasião especial.

“Me desculpe,” disse James. “Você tem o perfeito direito de me odiar, mas eu gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos.”

Severus agarrou-se à cadeira com mais força. Ele considerou isso. James – o céu tinha virado roxo? estavam todos os feitiços de fazer porcos voarem pela Inglaterra falhando por um brilhante momento? estava o porão de sua mãe congelando? – _esperou que ele encontrasse suas palavras_. “Isso certamente tornaria as coisas mais simples,” Severus conseguiu.

James sorriu, bochechas formando linhas de expressão, e Severus havia esquecido que ele era bonito. Era frustrante. “Lily deixou extremamente claro que não importa o que eu penso de você ou você pensa de mim você não vai a lugar algum sem ela.”

“Eu vou a vários lugares sem ela, hoje em dia.”

“Não é isso o que eu–” James suspirou, esfregando uma mão sob o rosto. “Você é importante para ela, e eu a amo muito. Você estava lá por ela, na maioria das vezes, quando eu estava sendo um completo babaca – e eu estava sendo um completo babaca com _você_. E você era um completo babaca também, mas –”

“Pare de bajular,” disse Severus. Ele gostaria de ter interrompido muito antes, mas ainda demorava um pouco para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. “Você é ruim nisso.”

James parou e piscou para ele com aqueles bonitos e burros olhos. Que cor sequer era aquela. Que direito eles tinham de parecerem calorosos.

“Eu tenho ouvido sobre você faz anos já,” disse Severus. “E de qualquer forma, eu confio no julgamento da Lily. Você não precisa provar nada. Você não precisa _se desculpar_.”

“Mas eu quero,” disse James, e oh deus a sinceridade estava deixando Severus desconfortável. “Eu não gosto de quem eu era. Eu não gosto de quem eu teria me tornado.” Ele hesitou. “E eu acho que você entende isso, melhor do que a maioria.”

As bochechas de Severus estavam se erguendo só um pouquinho e ele se perguntou por que ele sentia vontade de chorar antes que percebesse – não, era só um sorriso, escondido nesse escuro sótão. Ele fez a cadeira ranger para frente e para trás por um segundo, e então disse, “É difícil sobreviver a Lily e não se tornar uma pessoa melhor depois.”

James riu e os olhos de Severus se dirigiram para ele, surpresos. “Yeah,” ele disse. “Eu aposto que alguém poderia resistir a isso, mas deus estou feliz que eu não seja essa pessoa.”

Lily pulou os últimos dos degraus, o chá equilibrado precariamente sob uma antiga taboa de cortar. Ela tinha três potes de geleia e ela os colocou na frente de Severus como um desafio. “Hey, meninos,” ela disse. “Sobre o que vocês estão falando?”

“Do cabelo estúpido do seu noivo,” Severus lhe contou.

Eles passaram o resto do dia e noite confinados lá, mas James e Lily tinham patrulhas para percorrer e casamentos para liderar e Severus tinha um hediondo compromisso com Igor Karkaroff e um cofre do Gringotes cheio de horrendas maldições de herança. Ele também tinha uma lista de trinta centímetros com feitiços que poderiam sabotar o assalto (ou uma lista que teria tido trinta centímetros se sua vida fosse tão abençoada que ele pudesse escrever tais coisas no papel de fato.)

“Eu estou feliz por você,” ele disse antes de partir. Severus não olhou Lily nos olhos ao dizer isso, apenas apertou suas mãos nas dele, porque ele estava sendo sincero. Ela apertou de volta. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e ela enterrou o nariz em seu ombro. “Eu estou tão feliz por você,” ele disse.

“Eu também,” ela disse e recuou, deslizando as mãos por seus braços para segurar suas mãos novamente. “Cuide-se, Sev.” Ela beijou-o na bochecha e ele tentou não corar. “E isso ainda não é um adeus.”

Lily Evans casou-se com James Potter sob um encantador céu azul. Petunia não compareceu, e nem Severus. O pai de Lily não a acompanhou por um corredor de convidados, mas Hagrid trouxe flores de abóbora grandes e bonitas de seu jardim para colocar no buquê. Alice (agora uma Longbottom) passou rímel em seus cílios enquanto Remus pintava pacientemente suas unhas. Sirius, Peter, e James distribuíam um frasco de uísque que Sirius roubara do melhor estoque de seu pai.

Enquanto Severus distraia Karkaroff com as perspectivas de Quadribol e cutucava e retocava e amplificava e mascarava os feitiços de proteção de um dos cofres do Gringotes, a garota do final da rua se tornou Lily Evans Potter. Ela beijou James ao som de aplausos e assovios. Quase todas as pessoas que ela amava estavam vendo-a rir, vendo James levantá-la nos braços e rodar e esmagá-la em um abraço que envolvia apenas choros de felicidade.

James perguntou a McGonagall como ela conseguia parecer desaprovadora mesmo no dia do seu casamento, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Albus enxugou suas lágrimas com sua longa barba branca. Alice girou pela pista de dança com Lily, as duas sorrindo furiosamente, quase voando, impossíveis de serem apanhadas. Olho-Tonto Moody fez um discurso, parando só duas vezes para lançar umas azarações amigáveis nos cadetes que ele julgasse não estar vigilantes o suficiente. Ele chamou Lily de “criança infernalmente imprudente” e ele chamou James de “sortudo pra caralho”.

Severus colapsou na cama às quatro da madrugada da manhã seguinte, as pontas do seu cabelo chamuscadas com chamas de dragão e sua garganta dolorida com feitiços não verbalizados. Se Lily cutucou o rádio procurando por um parabéns ou um oi ou um adeus, ele não estava por perto para ouvir.

Havia poucas coisas que Severus não entregava a Voldemort. Ele entregava-lhe noites em claro e manhãs desagradáveis, o poder por trás de sua varinha e suas mãos e sua mente. Quando ele sentia a suave e invisível pressão contra suas têmporas, ele entregava-se pequeno e como um inseto debaixo dos cobertores de sua infância, o bater de panelas, a pancada de uma bota, e seu pai gritando com sua mãe. Ele entregava a si mesmo laboratórios improvisados na Floresta, os cortes embebidos na casca de árvores, a calorosa alegria de cavar algo novo de dentro de seu peito e torná-lo real.

Ele entregava-lhe flores transfiguradas em suas mãos aos sete anos de idade, metade de uma barra de chocolate nos degraus da escola, o jeito que palavras repulsivas haviam brotado de sua garganta ao estar de joelhos arranhados no gramado de Hogwarts – mas não entregava estar pacificamente sentado com James no sótão escuro, conversando sobre sobreviver a Lily Evans.

Quanto mais Severus entregava, menos Voldemort procuraria. Severus havia dito uma vez a Albus Dumbledore que ele não pareceria fora do lugar aqui, e ele estava certo. Ele entendia como alguém poderia acreditar naquele lixo, poderia se sentir em casa aqui, mas ele havia entregado a si mesmo coisas melhores em que se agarrar.

Quando ele escutou escondido à entrevista de Dumbledore no Três Vassouras com Sybil Trelawney, ele entregou aquilo a Voldemort também. Ele não o entregou os frascos de finas memórias em seus bolsos que eram destinados a Dumbledore, mas ele entregou-lhe todo o resto – observando Dumbledore nas ruas cheias de folhas de outono, seguindo-o silencioso como uma sombra, escondendo-se em uma mesa próxima por trás de uma caneca, deslizando pelas escadas para espiar. Ele não percebeu.

Severus estava acostumado a ter Lily como um dos pilares de seu mundo, o centro de sua órbita, a voz em seus ouvidos. Talvez ele devesse ter sabido que a história dela mudaria o mundo inteiro, e não apenas o dele. Mas ele ouviu a profecia através de uma porta trancada – poder que ele desconhecia, três vezes desafiado – e ele não pensou _oh deus, é Lily e James_ até ser tarde demais.

Albus descobriu durante a segunda vez que ouvia a profecia por inteiro, segurando um frasco vazio no freezer da sorveteria Fortescue – mas ele não avisou Severus. Nesse mundo, ele não precisava instigá-lo a nada, não ainda. Isso apenas complicaria as coisas, e Albus estava crescendo além da necessidade de hesitar agora.

Lily chamou pelo rádio numa morna noite de quinta-feira e contou a Severus que ela e James estavam esperando um bebê. Severus teve uns poucos momentos de apenas ligeiramente complicada alegria antes de seu coração se tornar chumbo e despencar.

“Para quando é bebê?” disse Severus, e ele ainda estava sorrindo, porque essas eram boas notícias.

“Fim de julho,” disse Lily e tudo no corpo de Severus se tornou estática.

“Eu,” ele disse. _Ao terminar do sétimo mês_. “Lily –” _Três vezes desafiado_. “Lily, ele vai atrás de você, ele vai, tem uma – eu não, eu não _sabia_.” _Oh deus_ , ele pensou, _oh deus, é Lily e James_. “Eu não percebi–” disse Severus e ele quase engasgou nas palavras. Ele não tinha pensado – sim, onde suas pausas foram parar?

“Eu sei,” disse Lily. “Nós sabemos. Nós vamos nos esconder. Albus encontrou uma profecia. Tem algo de especial sobre o nosso bebê, ou poderia ter. Ele, ou o menino da Alice.”

“Alice teve um menino?” disse Severus, monótono, entorpecido. “Me deixando por fora das fofocas, Lil.”

Ela deu uma pequena risada engasgada. “Neville, o nome dele vai ser Neville, e ele não nasceu ainda. Nós estamos apostando no Frank desmaiar no hospital, e Remus está tricotando um cobertor de bebê para ele.”

“Vocês vão se esconder,” Severus disse, ainda monótono, ainda entorpecido, ainda rompendo. “Neville. É um bom nome.”

“Eu não posso lhe contar aonde. Nós vamos arranjar um Fiel do Segredo.” Houve um ruído, como se Lily estivesse se revirando. “Eu queria que fosse você, mas Albus disse que você está sobre pressão demais, e vigiado demais, então vamos pedir ao Sirius.”

“Lily, fui eu que contei para ele, Lily, eu entreguei a profecia.” As respirações de Severus estavam presas em seu peito estático. Seus pulmões eram sacos plásticos molhados e suas mãos tremiam.

“Eu sei.” A voz dela pairava, distante e abafada, como se através de água ou lodo. “Esse é o seu trabalho no momento, Sev. Está tudo bem. É isso o que você deveria estar fazendo. Você não pode ser pego, okay, você não pode.”

“ _Você_ não pode,” ele disse. “Você não pode, okay, você _não pode. Lily_.” Chamas verdes oscilantes queimavam a cozinha da família Evans na sua mente, o amarelo e branco das cortinas queimando e escurecendo, mesmo Severus sabendo que Lily não colocara os pés ali em meses. Eles a haviam esvaziado e colocado para vender.

“Hey, hm, aqui é o James? Lily está chorando– ow, Lils, eu quero dizer uh ela está tendo Emoções só que de um jeito bem másculo– ow, okay, de um jeito bem delicado? E, Snape, cara, eu acho que você está tendo um ataque de pânico, então eu pensei em ajudar falando um pouco. Todo mundo, respire?”

“Ah, cala a merda da boca, Potter,” Severus arquejou. “Você não é reconfortante, você é um pavão amaldiçoado com fala humana.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” James continuou. “Sirius vau se gabar eternamente que nós o amamos mais, mas não se preocupe, nós amamos todos vocês igualmente.”

“Vai voar de cara numa árvore.”

“Eu nunca voei de cara numa árvore na minha vida,” James disse. “E se Lily tem dito o contrário, bom, ela é uma mentirosa tentando voltá-lo contra mim.”

“Não vai ser difícil de conseguir.” Severus apoiou a testa na lateral do rádio, tentando forçar ar para dentro e para fora da cavidade de seu peito.

“Mentiras,” disse James enquanto Severus agarrava com uma mão o espesso bordado do lençol, tentando marcar o padrão na sua pele. “Você me mandou um _gorro_. Não tinha remetente, mas eu sei que foi você. Combina com os olhos da Lily.”

“Foi porque seu cabelo é estúpido, seu desgraçado incorrigível, e deveria estar _escondido de olhos inocentes_.” Severus levantou-se com os pés instáveis e foi buscar um copo de água. Ele pressionou a palma de uma mão contra o frágil balcão e colocou o rádio ao lado. Ele podia sentir o bater de seu coração na ponta dos dedos.

“Vai dar tudo certo,” James disse.

“Mas e se não der.” Severus tomou um longo gole de água e apenas derramou um pouco na camiseta.

“Nós vamos lutar com tudo o que temos e você sabe disse,” Lily disse, voz ligeiramente áspera. É bom que James estivesse buscando um copo de água para ela naquele instante. Ele provavelmente estava, babaca atencioso. “Sev, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu quero falar sobre coisas boas. Sev, eu vou ter um bebê.”

“Yeah,” disse Severus. Ele esfregou uma bochecha, fechando a cara quando a encontrou úmida. “Você vai, Lils.” Ele cambaleou de volta para a cama. Ele não tinha nenhum outro lugar em que sentar. “Eu espero que se pareça com você e não com o seu marido horrendo.”

“Eu também,” disse James. “Aqui, Lily, você deveria se hidratar.”

Três semanas depois, Severus chegou em casa para encontrar seu locatário lutando contra a maior coruja taudinha que ele já viu na vida. Houve vários pios e gritos dos respectivos indivíduos e Severus tinha algo que ele fingia não ser enxaqueca. “Mas o quê?” ele disse e o locatário recuou para longe do pássaro.

“Sr. Snape.” Ele ajustou os óculos no nariz suado. “Eu só estava tentando relocar sua encomenda para o meu escritório por segurança, mas esse monstro _me atacou_.”

A coruja havia voado de volta para cima de um grande pacote embrulhado em papel marrom, onde estava agora limpando as penas com espontânea arrogância. O pacote estava amarrado com um fio. Severus apertou os olhos para o rabisco de escrita no centro, onde se lia _Babaca Seboso_.

“Sim,” ele disse. “Acredito que isso é meu. Obrigado, senhor, pode me dar licença?”

Ele aproximou-se cautelosamente do pacote uma vez que o locatário partiu, mas a coruja saltou pacificamente do pacote e seguiu Severus para dentro do apartamento. Ele caçou por um pouco de cereal seco e velho nos armários que a coruja aceitou com desconfiança e sentou-se para desembrulhar o pacote. Ele podia sentir os feitiços de proteção reconhecendo-o, suavemente desfazendo-se para permitir que abrisse.

 _Esse é um velho pertence passado adiante na família_ , lia o papel em cima de algo macio e prateado que parecia ser uma capa dobrada. _Imagino que a minha senhora e eu não teremos muito uso isso para isso, mas você talvez tenha_.

Severus correu os dedos pelo tecido sedoso e observou-os desaparecer. “Claro que James tinha uma Capa de Invisibilidade na escola,” ele disse à coruja. Ela mordiscou serenamente o cereal. “É claro que ele tinha.”

A capa não era afetada por feitiços de ilusão quando ele tentou, a magia escorregando sinuosamente, o que era um pouco suspeito em termos do quão mimado aquele Potter babaca deveria ser. “Velho pertence passado adiante, como se fosse a droga de um suéter esfarrapado,” ele disse e então recuou subitamente de algo puxando a manga de sua camiseta.

A responsável piou para ele em suave desaprovação e voltou a mordiscar fios soltos do punho. Severus abaixou sua varinha.

Ele colocou a Capa no fundo da sua mala, abaixo das suas Chaves de Portal e suas poções do dia-a-dia (algumas para mentir, algumas para esconder, algumas para transformar, algumas para curar, algumas para verdade, algumas para misericórdia). A coruja permaneceu, portanto ele começou a trazer ratos do Empório e frutas do mercado e a deixar a janela aberta para ela durante a noite.

Era final de verão. Severus suava durante suas piores noites e tremia durante outras.

“Adivinha só?” a voz de Lily veio através do rádio numa quarta-feira que parecia ter durado três semanas – Severus talvez queimasse as vestes que estava usando, talvez deitasse na cama e nunca mais levantasse. Mas a voz de Lily era metade guincho e metade sussurro e ele ergueu a cabeça para ouvir melhor. “Eu tenho um bebê. Ele pesa três quilogramas e meio e berra como a desgraça dos infernos e eu _nunca_ vou fazer isso de novo, eu já tenho _certeza_ , aquilo foi _miserável_.”

“Lils,” Severus disse, e isso era tudo o que ele podia fazer. Sua garganta estava entalada e seu peito estava tão cheio que ele quase não conseguia puxar mais ar para dentro. Se ela estivesse ali, ele teria lhe dado um abraço apertado. Se ela estivesse ali, ele talvez tivesse chorado e ela teria rido dele.

“Mas ele é perfeito, Sev. Meu _filho_. Nós vamos nomeá-lo Harry.”

“Me conte tudo,” Severus disse, e Lily fez o melhor que pode.

“Você é o padrinho dele, sabe, pelo meu lado,” Lily sussurrou pelo rádio no fim da transmissão. Harry estava dormindo em seu peito, ela havia dito, e Severus estava deitado na sua cama tentando imaginar – seu longo cabelo ruivo, o roxo dos círculos debaixo dos olhos, e uma pequena cabeça de cabelos escuros erguida por uma palma cheia de sardas. “Sirius é pelo lado do James. Oh, shh, não diga nada – vocês vão ter que dividir. Ou competir e mimá-lo até os quintos dos infernos, eu não ligo. Vou mantê-lo humilde.”

“Como se você pudesse ensinar humildade a um rato,” Severus disse.

“Você é encantador,” disse Lily. “Ah, merda, acho que ele está com fome. Falo com você depois.”

Severus sentiu que ele estava apenas esperando por isso, durante todas aquelas semanas antes de acontecer. Tentando convencer a coruja a não arrancar os dedos de Bellatrix quando ela estendeu a mão para pegar as cartas dele, e ele estava apenas esperando ouvir que eles encontraram os Potter. Sussurrando para Lily no rádio, tentando não acordar o bebê, e ele estava se perguntando se essa seria a última vez que falaria com ela. Caminhando de volta da casa de Avery, ele lia as manchetes de todos os jornais procurando por notícias – FAMÍLIA DE TRÊS ENCONTRADA MORTA. EX-MONITORA CHEFE E EX-MONITOR CHEFE DA GRIFINÓRIA MORTOS PELO LORDE DAS TREVAS.

“Você ouviu?” disse Bellatrix, reclinando-se na cadeira da terceira melhor sala de estar do Lucius. “Grande noite, ontem.”

(“Você ouviu?” Lily disse pelo rádio aquela noite, e Severus quase desmaiou de alívio ao ouvir sua voz distorcida mesmo depois de saber que não tinha sido ela. “Notícias horríveis.”)

O cabelo de Bellatrix era como uma nuvem descontrolada, mas diferente da maioria dos outros Comensais da Morte, Snape sabia quanto tempo levava para que ela conseguisse aquele bagunça perfeitamente caótica. Ela se esticou, sua coluna curvando, seu sorriso curvando. “Rodolphus e eu e o pequeno Caprichoso Couchy Júnior fizemos uma visita aos Longbottom. Babacas hipócritas – você se lembra deles da escola, Snape?”

(“Nós chegamos lá, mas não a tempo,” Lily sussurrou. “Foi horrível. Não havia nenhum sangue, porque Cruciatus não é assim, sabe, não é– mas nós podíamos ouvi-los gritando– eu podia ouvir Alice só _gritando_ –”)

“Eles tinham um esconderijo bonitinho protegido, mas você sabe como o bebê Barty é com esses.”

(“Eles ainda não acordaram,” Lily disse. “Neville está com a avó, escondido, graças a deus. Eles estão no St. Mungo's, e falaram que talvez eles não acordem, ou se acordarem, talvez nunca mais, nunca mais–”)

“Frankie tentou se colocar entre nós e ela, é claro, e,” Bellatrix riu. “eu disse para ele esperar pela sua vez.”

(“É a Alice,” disse Lily. “E o _Frank_. Eu nem sei como–” Ela estava chorando. James estava no plano de fundo, voz ininteligível. Severus deitou na cama e encarou o mofo no teto. Ele dormiria aquela noite, eventualmente, mas não por muito tempo.)

“Deveria ter visto a cara de fuinha dela quando Rodolphus a agarrou pelo cabelo.” Bellatrix balançou o seu cabelo, sorrindo para o teto. “Deus, eu ainda caso com esse homem.”

“Tenho certeza que vocês serão bem felizes,” disse Severus. “Me dê licença, Bella, mas eu tenho trabalho de verdade para fazer.”

“Estraga-prazeres,” ela chamou enquanto ele saia.

Severus terminou tudo que foi solicitado a ele – por Voldemort, por Avery, por Lucius e sua voz requintada. Ele comprou um rato para a coruja. Ele encontrou com Dumbledore no freezer e entregou um punhado de frascos tilintantes. “Eu marquei alguns em azul que eu acho que são urgentes,” ele disse. Então subiu os degraus para seu quarto, deixou o rato no balcão, e caiu na cama.

Seu rádio fez um curto, afiado som e depois de um longo momento, ele o ligou.

“Você ouviu?” disse Lily. “Notícias horríveis.” Ele fechou os olhos.

\--

Severus estava esperando por isso, e então aconteceu.

“Adivinha o quê,” disse Bellatrix, deitando sobre o balcão como se fosse algum tipo de musgo com grande gosto por delineador.

“Você e Crabbe vão fugir juntos,” Severus disse. Ele não ergueu os olhos da Poção do Sono que estava preparando na cozinha de Avery. Haveria uma reunião naquela noite e ele prometera a Goyle uma poção para seu filho, que estava tendo dificuldade em dormir noites inteiras.

Bella cacarejou, tentando acertá-lo com um pé, mas errando. “Rodolphus talvez o mate por isso.”

“Posso lidar com o Lestrange,” disse Severus. “Passe os olhos de salamandra, ali?”

Ela os deslizou pelo balcão para ele, quase derrubando alguns papéis. Quando ele a olhou feio, Bella deu um risinho triunfante e ele pescou um olho de salamandra. Ela disse, “O Fiel do Segredo dos Potter abriu a boca.”

 _Não_ , ele pensou. _Oh deus_ , ele pensou. _Oh deus, é a Lily e o James_.

O olho de salamandra desapareceu no líquido espesso com um _plop_. Bella se esticou para vasculhar os armários de Avery, procurando por algo para comer ou brincar ou roubar, rindo. A poção estava lodo cinza. O corpo inteiro de Severus era estática. “Você sabe o que ele disse?”

Ela deu de ombros, uma bochecha cheia de marshmallow. “O Lorde das Trevas foi pessoalmente.”

“Você não sabe para onde.”

“Você não _pergunta_ ao _Lorde das Trevas_ –”

“Com licença, Bella,” ele disse. Avery fazia perguntas. Avery não conseguia ficar de boca calada, e enquanto Voldemort usava Cruciatus em resposta na metade do tempo, na outra metade ele dava as respostas, pois Avery era mais útil quando sabia das coisas apesar de tudo.

Severus trotou pelas escadas para onde Avery estava sentado ao sol. “Onde o Lorde das Trevas foi? Ele lhe contou?” disse Severus.

Avery rapidamente escondeu seu romance porcaria embaixo da coxa. A capa, que continha uma bruxa desmaiada com metade das vestes abertas, amassou e Avery deixou um pequeno som triste escapar.

“Avery,” disse Severus. “Isso é urgente. Eu não posso explicar o quão ruim vai ser se você não me disser para onde ele foi, agora.”

Avery o encarou. “Eu não acho que eu jamais ouvi você falar tantas palavras de uma vez só.”

“ _Avery_.”

“Grodic’s Hollow,” ele disse e o _crack_ de Severus aparatando interrompeu o fim da segunda palavra.

Havia fumaça saindo da casa. Se ele tivesse vindo aqui na semana anterior ele não teria sido capaz de vê-la – essa pequena casa de tijolos e madeira, a massiva sebe viva erguendo sobre a cerca dos fundos, os galhos despidos de folhas da árvore em frente. Alguém havia queimado suas seguranças, quebrado uma promessa, condenado seus amigos. Um dia, Severus iria matar Sirius Black por isso.

Severus alcançou a porta da frente correndo – estava aberta, o ar da noite entrando. Ele não teve tempo de olhar de perto, mas não tinha certeza se a parte de cima da casa ainda estava de pé. Um pranto descia as escadas, ensurdecendo até mesmo os ouvidos de Severus, que estava cheios de desespero e estática e ira.

Ele nunca havia estado ali antes e ele nunca voltaria. Havia um coelho de pelúcia no tapete horroroso da sala de estar. Lily havia recitado todos os presentes de casamento para Severus pelo rádio, e esse tapete tinha sido dado pelo Sirius, uma coisa feia que ele comprara de brincadeira e que James e Lily mantiveram de birra.

Havia um corpo no tapete horroroso. Severus já viu vários corpos em vários chãos. Esse tinha cabelo escuro bagunçado escapando de um gorro verde. Severus subiu as escadas de três em três degraus.

Ele sacara a varinha. Ele estava esperando que fosse precisar– que essa seria um luta, que ainda havia algo para ele lutar, algo a _fazer_ , algo para ele se atirar em frente de– mas não havia.

Severus parou na porta do berçário e agarrou-se ao batente para permanecer de pé. Não havia sinal de Tom Riddle. Não havia dedos fantasmas pressionando suas têmporas, apenas uma tempestade de berros que fazia seu crânio inteiro vibrar.

Lily jazia no chão, debaixo de detritos do teto que desabara, o vento cortante da noite.

Harry estava chorando, pequenos e rechonchudos punhos agarrados à beirada de seu berço, e ele era a única coisa viva ali. Era a primeira vez que Severus o via. Ele se parecia com James, mesmo minúsculo e rosto vermelho e berrando. Ele tinha o mesmo tufo de cabelo estúpido.

Severus entrou no cômodo, pisando no carpete lilás, muito mais bonito que o do andar de baixo – passou pela estante pintada de pequenos livros e brinquedos, passou pela colcha amarrotada no chão, passou pela Lily.

Seu peito estava martelando. Ele se perguntava se ele ia machucar alguma coisa – pulmões ou músculos ou suas costelas curvadas – o jeito que ele estava tremendo e estremecendo, seu coração algo violento, suas mãos algo fraco.

“Hey,” ele disse. “Hey, criança, está tudo bem.” Harry não estava muito convencido, mas para ser justo Severus também não. Lily estava no chão. Ele ergueu mãos lentas para colocá-las em volta das minúsculas e frágeis costelas de bebê e levantá-lo. Ele tentou lembrar como você supostamente deveria segurar bebês. Harry era grande de mais para precisar de suporte para a cabeça, certo? Ele parecia conseguir erguê-la sozinho.

O pijama de Lily estava sendo puxado pelo vendo, mangas transparentes se arrastando pelo pulso. Harry não parava de chorar, mas ele agarrou-se às vestes de Severus com aquelas pequenas mãos rechonchudas e estremeceu ali, nas cuidadosas mãos tremendo de Severus. “Eu encontrei você,” Severus disse, e sua voz estava terrível – estável e pequena e quebrando apenas em volta das bordas. “Lily, eu o encontrei. Sinto muito, mas não podemos ficar aqui.” Ele envolveu uma mão com longos dedos em volta da nuca de Harry e com um _crack_ a casa de Godric’s Hollow ficou vazia.

Quando Severus voltou ao seu apartamento (ele aparatou em outros dois lugares antes para confundir rastreadores), ele fechou cada tranca que tinha na porta e ativou cada feitiço de proteção que trabalhara naquelas paredes. Ele deitou Harry no centro de sua cama – Harry achou sua primeira aparatação horrível e berrou sobre isso, mas achou as duas seguintes razoavelmente cativantes se nada mais e se aquietou – e observou-o nervosamente enquanto ele atava uma mensagem à perna da coruja e a mandava para Dumbledore.

A coruja bateu as asas contra o vento frio da noite e voou para longe. Severus se aproximou da cama, permanecendo perto o suficiente para pegar Harry caso parecesse que ele ia rolar para fora dela. Harry tentou colocar os dedos do pé na boca. Severus encarou-o – pequeno e respirando, vivo.

As bochechas da criança estavam úmidas então Severus procurou por um lenço limpo e enxugou-as. “Oh,” disse Severus. Ele sentou pesadamente na cama. “Você tem os olhos da sua mãe.”

“Pah,” disse Harry, abafado por alguns dedos deliciosos.

“Pah,” Severus concordou e ofereceu-lhe um dedo para morder. Houve uma firme batida na porta – Severus tinha feitiços de anti-aparatação por todo o quarto impedindo a todos exceto ele mesmo. Severus pegou Harry com um braço e sacou a varinha com o outro para abrir a porta com um feitiço e então se defender do que quer que a atravessasse.

“Você encontrou a criança,” disse Dumbledore. Ele passou apressadamente por Severus, para dentro do cômodo, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si – um dois três trancas deslizando. “Graças a Merlin.”

“É você mesmo?” disse Severus. Harry babou no seu ombro, molhando suas vestes. “Albus. Lily e James. Eles estão mortos.”

Dumbledore colocou gentilmente uma mão sobre um ombro de Severus. “Sou eu.” Seus olhos cintilavam por trás de óculos meia-lua. “Bolo de confetti ainda é meu sabor preferido de sorvete.” Ele se curvou para frente, fitando Harry, que tentou pegar seus óculos. “O que é isso?” Dumbledore passou o dedo pela cicatriz entalhada na testa de Harry. Severus encarou-a.

“É uma cicatriz, não um ferimento,” disse Severus, dando um passo para trás. “Ele não está sangrando, já sarou. Deve ter caído em algum momento.”

“Não,” disse Dumbledore. “Ele recebeu isso essa noite.”

“Para onde você vai levá-lo?”

“Para a família dele. Ele tem uma tia e um tio e um primo. Trouxas.”

Severus assentiu, encarando seu carpete manchado. “Ótimo. Petunia pode fazer algo de útil pela primeira vez na vida,” ele disse em um sussurro. Harry estava aconchegado em seu peito, cheirando bem e pesando mais do que parecia que deveria.

“Severus?” disse Dumbledore, e soou suave.

“Eles estão mortos,” ele disse, e sua voz ainda não soava certa. Ele não deveria ser capaz de dizer essas palavras e não engasgar nelas. Ele moveu-se de volta para a cama, curvando-se para colocar Harry cuidadosamente no centro. “Eu não posso– eu não sei como–”

“Severus,” disse Dumbledore, gentilmente. “Eu entendo que Lily se foi, mas essa luta ainda precisa de você.”

Severus ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, ainda curvado sobre a cama. Havia palavras borbulhando na sua garganta, quentes e pesadas, mas ele se agarrou à pausa silenciosa com duas mãos em punho. Ele respirou fundo, endireitando-se.

“Essa criança vai precisar de você,” disse Dumbledore, e Severus decidiu que ele provavelmente pausou o suficiente agora.

“Você acha que precisa me convencer,” disse Severus. Ele colocou uma palavra depois da outra como se estivesse criando uma trajetória para algum lugar, pesadas pedras derrubadas sobre a terra. Harry fez um pequeno barulho na cama e tentou colocar o pé na boca de novo. “Depois disso. Depois de tudo. Você pensa que porque eles assassinaram a pessoa mais importante para mim no mundo inteiro eu vou abandonar o barco agora – _agora_?”

“Severus.”

“Você entendo o que eu fiz por essa luta?” disse Severus. “Por eles? Por _você_? Você entende o que eu tive que sangrar e o que eu tive que _cortar fora_ – eu teria morrido por eles. Eu _tenho morrido por eles_.”

“Este não será o fim disso,” disse Dumbledore como se fosse um velho sábio e não um velho homem que amava meias e odiava respostas diretas e confiava em ninguém – e essa era a coisa sobre Albus, Severus aprenderia. Ele sabia isso mesmo agora, mas ele aprenderia e aprenderia – Albus não confiava em ninguém, e ele confiava em si mesmo menos ainda. “E o filho deles – ele precisa ser protegido. Ele precisará ser protegido, Severus, você precisa me ouvir, antes que você faça algo precipitado.”

“Você acha que precisa _distorcer_ isso para mim, para me convencer a ficar?” Severus balançou a cabeça, dando um passo incerto para trás, torcendo seu rosto com desdém que ele havia aperfeiçoado há anos. “Albus, estou _lisonjeado_ que eu signifique tanto para você, mas chega. Eu já distorci isso o suficiente por mim mesmo. Suas palavras bonitas _nunca_ foram a razão de eu estar aqui.”

“Mas Lily era.” Albus parecia arrasado mesmo ao falar isso. “E agora– eu sinto muito, essa não é a hora certa para essa conversa.”

“Nunca será a hora certa para essa conversa. Por favor, leve o bebê. Por favor, vá. Eu entrarei em contato quando tiver algo novo para relatar.”

“O nome dele é Harry.”

“Eu sei o nome dele,” disse Severus. “Saia.”

Ele checou todas as trancas na porta, depois de Dumbledore partir. Ele abriu a janela para a coruja. Ele deitou na cama e olhou para o mofo se espalhando pelo teto.

“Isso ainda não é adeus,” Lily havia dito.

Severus esticou o braço e ligou o rádio e ficou deitado ali no escuro até o amanhã, ouvindo o chiado de ondas de rádio vazias.

\--

Na manhã eles lhe disseram que a guerra havia terminado. Ele não tinha percebido. Em retrospecto, fazia sentido, mas ele não tinha visto o corpo de Riddle.

Ele observou pessoas cambaleando pelas ruas, felizes e de ressaca, e pensou que elas estavam certas – a coisa mais importante que tinha acontecido na noite anterior era o fim da guerra. Mas ele sentou no silêncio do seu quarto – a sorveteria estava fechada, como se fosse feriado, e talvez se tornasse um – e ele não conseguia se fazer acreditar nisso.

Ele no entanto não tinha visto o corpo do Riddle, então quando Avery veio bater na sua porta na tarde seguinte ele o deixou entrar como se fossem amigos. “Você sabia,” disse Avery.

Severus colocou água quente em uma caneca dentada. Ele abaixou a chaleira e pescou um saquinho de chá e então falou. Avery nem piscou para o silêncio, porque esse era Snape e eles todos concordaram um tempo atrás que ele era um cara meio estranho. “Tinha acabado de perceber,” disse Severus. “Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que fizeram com ele.”

“Você estava tentando avisá-lo. Qualquer que seja a arma que esses covardes tinham…”

“Eles não eram covardes,” Severus retrocou e então tentou enterrar as palavras de volta na garganta. Ele mexeu seu chá e passou outra caneca a Avery. “Como ousa chamar alguém com a coragem de encarar nosso Lorde de _covardes_. Tolos, talvez.”

Avery bufou. “Estão falando que foi o bebê, mas isso é claramente besteira.”

“Mm,” disse Severus.

“O que nós vamos fazer agora?”

“Bajular,” disse Severus. “Pedir perdão. Mentir.” Eles não haviam encontrado o corpo de Riddle no final das contas. Eles não encontraram nenhum feio rastro de Voldemort. Severus estava tendo dificuldade em chamar isso de vitória, e uma das razões era porque ele não tinha certeza se eles tinham vencido. Ele não contou essa parte a Avery, apenas o mandou embora e voltou para cama. Seu chá intocado esfriou no balcão por alguns dias antes que ele finalmente o despejasse na pia.

\--

Quinze minutos de pacientemente bater na porta acordou-o às três da tarde numa repugnante terça ensolarada.

“Eu não queimei nenhum disfarce,” disse Severus de cara no travesseiro depois de ter pescado sua varinha debaixo dele e desfeito as trancas na porta. “A porra do líder do meu culto maligno virou fumaça. Eu estou de luto. Deixe-me sozinho, Albus.”

“Eu falei a seu favor no Ministério,” disse Dumbledore. “Você foi perdoado.” Ele atirou as cortinas abertas, deixando a forte luz do sol entrar.

Severus se sentou, resignado, mas enrolou os cobertores em volta dos ombros em rebeldia. “Você está queimando os meus disfarces então.”

“Quando ele voltar, você lhe entregará informações sobre mim e a Ordem e você será ainda mais valioso. E no meio tempo você não apodrecerá em Azkaban.”

“Yay,” disse Severus. E então, “Quando? Não se, mas quando, você acha.”

“Eu temo que sim,” disse Albus. “Eu sei um pouco sobre as artes das trevas com que Tom brincava. Eu não acho que ele pode estar morto, não ainda.”

“Adorável,” disse Severus.

Albus sentou-se na beirada da cama, então Severus levantou-se e arrastou-se até a pia para jogar uma água no rosto. “Meu professor de poções se demitiu,” Albus disse.

“Um alívio,” disse Severus. “Ele não conseguia ensinar nem o mais básico.”

“Eu gostaria de contratá-lo para a posição,” disse Albus.

“Não posso. Sentiria falta de sorvete,” disse Severus. “Aqueles granulados são o único ponto brilhante da minha vida.”

“ _Quando _,” disse Albus, “e não _se_ ele voltar – ele virá atrás de Hogwarts, você sabe disso.”__

____

“Cretino nostálgico obcecado,” Severus concordou relutantemente.

____

“Ele virá atrás de Harry,” disse Albus. “Eu quero você lá. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Severus.”

____

“Deus, _tá bom_ ,” disse Severus. “Eu não preciso começar amanhã, preciso?”

____

__“Não,” disse Albus. “Mas, por favor, considere isso. Eu acredito que lhe fará bem.”_ _

\--

Eles colocaram uma estátua em Godric’s Hollow. Severus não foi vê-la. Em vez disso, ele aparatou em um morro verde perto de Sussex e caminhou entre lápides, quieto, até encontrar as que procurava. Ele não tinha estado ali desde seus quinze anos, segurando a mão de Lily, suando em um dos velhos ternos mal ajustados de seu pai.

“A lápide de Lily é quase uma atração turística,” ele contou à porção de terra aos seus pés. “Eu seria reconhecido, e não posso responder aquelas perguntas. Olá, Sr. Evans. Olá, Sra. Evans. Eu sinto muito.”

O céu estava azul e quebradiço e isso era _absurdo_ porque Lily estava morta. Lily estava morta e não deveria haver nenhum raio de sol sobrando. Um pássaro cantou docemente de um dos arbustos e um esquilo correu entre as filas de lápides, cauda erguida e espessa. Absurdo. Ele estaria com raiva se não estivesse tão cansado.

\--

Bellatrix e seu marido foram mandados para Azkaban. Barty Crouch Júnior desapareceu para algum lugar e Severus não prestou atenção nisso. Os jornais anunciavam listas de prisões e perdões e especulação, mas Severus estava nervosamente vigiando as manchetes por meses e ele estava meio que de saco cheio disso. Karkaroff soltou desesperadas confissões e informação aos pés do Ministério e então deixou o país com sua relutante benção.

Lucius Malfoy convidou Severus para tomar chá e quando ele entrou na segunda melhor sala de estar havia um pacote volumoso sem remetente na mesa de chá.

“Não,” disse Severus e ele quase riu de tão fácil que foi falar isso. Ele deslizou para uma cadeira e pegou um bolinho. “Não sou sua mula, Lucius.”

O rosto de Lucius se contorceu. Severus resistiu à tentação de colocar suas botas na almofada da cadeira à sua frente e sujá-la de terra. “Você era a mula do Lorde das Trevas,” disse Lucius. “Pulando a cada estalar de seus dedos.”

“Você não é nenhum Voldemort,” disse Severus e Lucius, mesmo agora, estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. “E eu ouvi dizer que você nem era um Comensal da Morte, hoje em dia.”

“Eu ouvi dizer que você era um espião da Ordem, hoje em dia.”

Severus bufou. “Se você acreditasse nisso, eu não estaria aqui. Eu sou um espião tanto quanto você é um inocente sob a influência da Maldição Imperius. Apenas tentando sobreviver a uma derrota, só isso. Você entende.” Ele limpou os farelos das vestes e roubou outro bolinho. “Esses são bem gostosos,” ele disso. “Diga olá para Narcissa por mim e contrabandeei seus pacotes você mesmo.”

\--

“Você não quer uma janela?” Albus perguntou, depois de Severus ter rejeitado algumas boas torres ou alguns quartos no primeiro andar e ido direto para as masmorras. Ele encontrou a sala de poções e então virou algumas esquinas até encontrar alguns cômodos de armazenamento vazios. “Esses servem,” ele havia dito e começado a limpá-los.

“Não realmente,” disse Severus, avaliando o cômodo procurando pelo melhor lugar para posicionar sua mesa de trabalho. Ele teria que instalar alguns feitiços de ventilação para dispersar alguns dos gases mais tóxicos, mas ele tinha uma dúzia desses na ponta da língua.

“Minerva tem um andar inteiro em uma das torres,” disse Albus. “Professora Sprout construiu um chalé meio enterrado nos terrenos. Todos os estudantes acham que é só um arbusto bonito. Espaço é o que não falta por aqui. Severus, isso é um castelo mágico.”

“Sabe, eu já estive aqui antes na verdade,” disse Severus. “Eu vou ficar com esses dois, obrigado. Você disse que queria que eu começasse as aulas amanhã?” Ele conjurou duas mesas de trabalho resistentes, um conjunto de facas, e um caldeirão de uma das salas de reserva no fim do hall e os ajeitou no melhor canto.

“Você pode preparar as poções nas salas ou nos laboratórios,” Albus disse. “Severus, existem diversas facilidades disponíveis.”

“Eu meio que estou acostumado a ser independente,” Severus disse.

Ele transformou o primeiro cômodo em um escritório e o segundo, que só poderia ser acessado através do primeiro, em um quarto. Ele pensou que a falta de janelas iria desencorajá-la, mas a coruja pacientemente deu bicadas na sua porta até que ele a deixasse entrar. “Tem um Corujal,” ele lhe contou. “Ouvi dizer que é muito bom.”

Ela piou desaprovadora e derrubou uma velha pilha de tarefas de poções que ele estava revisando. O antigo professor, ele viu, estava ensinando as metodologias de preparo de Goeinger mesmo sendo que Ralphet as havia desacreditado nos anos 1940. Severus tirou a pilha do seu alcance.

“Eu provavelmente deveria lhe dar um nome,” ele disse. Ela eriçou as penas do pescoço e enfiou a cabeça embaixo de uma asa para tirar um pouco da sujeira. “Você se parece com uma Agatha,” ele disse, e como ela não pareceu ofendida, é disso que ele a chamou.

Nem todos os professores o conheciam antes, mas Minerva McGonagall, sim. Ela deixou claro que apenas tolerava a sua presença por respeito aos desejos de Dumbledore. Sua coruja chiava raivosa toda vez que McGonagall olhava furiosamente em sua direção na mesa de café da manhã, o que ele achava desnecessário, mas relutantemente apreciava de qualquer forma – embora ele se perguntasse se corujas normalmente _chiassem_. Agatha limpava suas penas com cuidado, roubava uma torrada, e voava com uma batida massiva de suas asas.

Ele mandou as crianças prepararem poções adequadas a sua faixa etária primeiro, apenas para ver como estavam. Elas estavam péssimas. Ele passou o resto do ano tentando arrastá-los para os padrões.

“Você realmente quer que eu ensine crianças, Albus?” ele perguntou certa vez tarde da noite. Do lado de fora da janela do escritório do diretor ele podia ver tudo até a Floresta Proibida.

“Eu conheço poucas pessoas que entendem Poções tão bem quanto você, professor.” Albus sorriu quando Severus torceu o nariz para o título.

Severus bufou. “Conhecer a matéria não é ensinar. Eu não sou paciente. Eu não sou _gentil_.”

“Minerva também não.” Dumbledore hesitou. “E você não pode _ser_ gentil,” ele disse. “Você tem uma reputação a manter.”

“Não se preocupe,” Severus disse. “Estou usando-o como desculpa. Quando um bando de pais sangues-puro vierem correndo demandando sua cabeça numa bandeja por interferir, por favor, saiba quem os mandou.”

Quando pequenos sonserinos cujas terríveis relações Severus conhecia bem demais vieram até ele e reclamaram que ele estava favorecendo a Lufa-lufa (ele não estava, ele estava favorecendo as pessoas que _faziam a droga da lição de casa_ ), ele pareceu ressentido e pesaroso e amargo e reclamou sobre Albus Dumbledore e sua administração intrometida. “Olhe quem está no poder, crianças,” ele disse. “Olhe quem está usando-o, e então você sobrevive em qualquer mundo em que se encontrar.”

Durante os dois primeiros anos, ele ensinou pelo livro. Era adequado, mesmo que adequação geralmente fizesse Severus torcer os lábios em desgosto. Uma vez que conseguiu um decente controle do currículo básico – administrar uma sala de aula não era nada como navegar uma reunião de Comensais da Morte, exceto por como era um bilhão de vezes mais difícil – ele começou a acrescentar seus próprios métodos e fórmulas.

Ele dava aulas particulares a qualquer estudante que pedisse, mas poucos o faziam, então ele abordava os que achava que poderiam tirar o maior proveito – os mais talentosos, mas também aqueles que pareciam ser os mais passionais, e os que estavam ficando para trás, que simplesmente não conseguiam acompanhar a classe.

Ele tomou o cuidado de fazer carranca durante todo o processo. Ele reclamava para seus estudantes sonserinos que o diretor o proibira de favorecer apenas a sua Casa nas suas escolhas para aulas extras. “Se eu pudesse escolher,” ele reassegurava os filhos e filhas e sobrinhos e sobrinhas de Comensais da Morte e eles assentiam sabiamente. Na primeira vez que Nymphadora Tonks preparou uma perfeita Poção do Sono, ele teve que fingir um ataque de tosse para esconder um sorriso. “Aceitável, Srta. Tonks,” ele lhe disse e ela revirou os olhos e agarrou sua mochila e partiu para almoçar com os amigos.

(Três anos depois, Severus encontrou um envelope selado na sua mesa, com seu nome na caligrafia fluida de Albus na frente. Dentro estava os resultados do exame de Auror de Tonks, Nymphadora, que havia reprovado em Discrição, mas gabaritado ambos Disfarces e Poções).

Na primeira vez que Nymphadora pisou na sala de aula de Severus, seu cabelo estava azul brilhante, mas seu nariz era o mesmo com o qual tinha nascido e seu queixo e seu sorriso também. Severus quase se colocou de pé em um pulo. Ele quase sacou sua varinha, mas em vez disso apenas sentou-se ali, agarrado à sua imobilidade. Bellatrix estava em Azkaban fazia anos já. Quando ele tropeçou sobre sua língua e disse a Nymphadora que ela parecia com sua tia, ela lhe lançou um olhar enojado e lhe disse que ela parecia consigo mesmo.

Halloween chegava todos os anos, e Severus sentava-se durante o banquete bebendo suco de abóbora e alimentando Agatha. Quando Agatha o visitava nas refeições, os outros professores tomavam o cuidado de dar-lhe espaço o suficiente para acomodar a envergadura de suas asas, e ela sempre o visitava no Halloween. Ele achava isso bastante aceitável.

Seu aniversário era em janeiro, assim como o de Lily. Tudo congelava por milhas e Severus acordava nas manhãs de inverno com os pés gelados. Severus fez vinte e dois, vinte e três, vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco e Lily permaneceu com vinte e um e morta.

O pôr do sol era sempre cedo em janeiro, mas você não poderia notar a diferença nas salas sem janelas, exceto pela forma como seus dedos e pés doíam se você não acendesse um fogo ou lançasse um feitiço de aquecimento. Ele geralmente não o fazia.

 _Ela está morta_ , ele pensou. _Ela está morta e você está vivo. Viva_.

Ele foi para as cozinhas e conseguiu um pouco de chocolate quente dos elfos domésticos. O chocolate nunca esfriava. Severus nunca se aquecia. Ele foi para cama.

\--

Na segunda vez que Severus viu Harry, a criança estava atravessando as portas do Salão Principal em meio a minúsculos alunos do primeiro ano. (Severus podia jurar que eles encolhiam a cada ano). Harry não estava dizendo nada para nenhum dos alunos conversando ao lado dele, sua cabeça tombada para trás para olhar o teto refletindo o céu.

Ele parecia ainda mais com James do que na última vez que Severus o tinha visto, o que fazia sentido uma vez que ele podia agora andar e presumidamente falar e provavelmente não mastigava mais os dedos do pé.

Severus não tinha certeza de como se sentir com relação a isso, então ele decidiu que não importava. Em vez disso ele olhou através do longo corredor para a criança – desconfortável em suas vestes novas (ele se lembrava de como Lily torcera o nariz para as vestes), parado ao lado de uma criança que parecia ser provavelmente o mais recente Weasley. É claro.

O salão inteiro prendeu a respiração quando Harry colocou o Chapéu, o que Severus achou injustamente rude. Nenhuma forma mais garantida de criar um complexo no garoto, não? E como o resto das outras crianças deveriam se sentir com relação a isso?

“GRIFINÓRIA!” A mesa de diabretes estridentes aplaudiu e gritou. Severus brincou com seu garfo amargamente. Mas é _claro_.

“Bem, esse vai ser um ano interessante,” Flitwick disse animado ao seu lado.

“Sim,” disse Severus. Ele estava olhando pelo ombro de Quirrell para Harry enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para a mesa aplaudindo em ouro e vermelho. Quando o menino virou-se para olhá-lo – _onze_ , ele tinha onze anos, tinham ele e Lily sido tão pequenos? – Severus viu-o estremecer. Ele franziu o cenho e voltou-se para seu prato. Severus observou-o cuidadosamente nas semanas seguintes, porque ele sempre observava a todos cuidadosamente. Ele pesou suas opções e decidiu que ignorar Harry em suas aulas seria a melhor resposta. Mesmo assim ele tirou dez pontos da Grifinória por Harry não ter vindo de gravata e ouviu o menino Weasley ao seu lado sibilar, “Ele tem mancha de sopa nas vestes de _semana passada_ , que direito–”

“Outros dez ponto, eu suponho, Sr. Weasley,” ele disse e a menina Granger ao lado deles chutou Weasley por baixo da mesa. Teria sido menos outros pontos, mas ele achou que ela tinha uma razão decente.

O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fedia a magia negra. Professores de DCAT geralmente eram assim, é claro – era uma questão de tempo que ao se defender de magia negra um pouco dela se prendesse a você, e também havia a questão da posição ser amaldiçoada. Mas havia algo quase familiar sobre Quirrell e Severus passou o começo do ano se certificando que seus escudos estavam ativados e seu rosto estava certo, tentando descobrir exatamente que tragédia a maldição de DCAT traria à escola naquele ano.

Dumbledore também lhe contou que estava guardando um objeto mágico que garantia imortalidade em um corredor no terceiro andar, então Severus, adicionalmente, passou várias noites acordado se preocupando com _isso_.

“Você está guardando aquela coisa em uma escola, com crianças?” Severus havia demandado, andando agitado pelo escritório de Dumbledore. “Você sabe exatamente quem vai querer essa Pedra. Você sabe exatamente quem… Albus, se você estiver colocando uma _isca_ no meio desta escola eu vou fazer suas cordas vocais se contraírem tanto que você passou uma semana falando uma oitava mais agudo.”

“Isso poderia ser uma aventura e tanto.”

“Eu te odeio às vezes,” ele havia dito. “Albus, o que você está fazendo?”

“Não é uma isca, Severus. Este é simplesmente o lugar mais seguro para a Pedra, e Nicholas me pediu esse favor. Eu gostaria de solicitar sua ajuda para defendê-la.”

Severus havia suspirado. “Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.”

Severus pensava em Petunia Evans Dursley como “Tuney”, porque era assim que Lily a chamava em suas histórias. Ao lado de Lily na cozinha, uma vida inteira atrás, ele não conseguiria ter imaginado que Tuney poderia odiar uma criança por anos só porque ele era um lembrete de todas as coisas que ela não podia ter. Mas aquela velha cozinha já não existia mais, e a casa dos Evans foi esvaziada e vendida, e Harry estava magro para alguém de onze anos, com joelhos ossudos e cheio de desconfiança.

Quando Severus olhava para Harry ele não via James. Ele não via Lily. Ele via um menino mestiço vindo de um lar abusivo e seu coração se tornava estática em seu peito.

“Você poderia estar melhor do que isso,” ele pensou, quando ele viu Harry imóvel, quando ele viu seus ombros rígidos nos corredores de Hogwarts. “Você deveria estar melhor do que isso. Tuney, ela achava que você ia salvar o mundo.”

Dumbledore havia lhe contado sobre a proteção no sangue de Harry, as regras e sacrifícios sobre os quais ela trabalhava, mas ele não tinha certeza se valia a pena.

Severus não via James quando ele olhava para Harry, ou tentava não ver, mas ele via James quando olhava para Fred e George Weasley. Ele via James e ele via Sirius e ele lhes dava detenções para cada coisa imprudente que eles atentavam em sua órbita.

Nas semanas antes do Halloween, todas as folhas morreram. Como criança essa tinha sido uma das estações preferidas de Severus, o outono, porque Lily usava cachecóis gigantes e gorros e segurava sua mão através de luvas grossas e chutava folhas secas. Ela gostava do barulho que faziam, espalhando-as pela calçada de concreto do lado de fora de sua casa.

Lily as chamava de estações de mudança, primavera e outono, e ela gostava como os nomes soavam. Severus pensava nisso, naqueles longos meses.

No Halloween, todos os anos, Severus bebia seu suco de abóbora e alimentava Agatha de onde ela se empoleirava nas costas de sua cadeira. McGonagall enrijecia por volta do Halloween, todos os anos, retrucando para Severus nas reuniões e ignorando-o nos corredores. Ele tinha certeza que sabia quem ela achava que ele lamentava nos dias chuvosos de outubro.

Seus silêncios cortantes significavam que ele estava agindo direito, ele estava convicto. Era uma vitória. Ele tentava se sentir presunçoso. Ele alimentava Agatha um pouco de doce.

“Trasgo!” Quirrell irrompeu pela porta do salão e Severus virou a cabeça, sentindo como se os músculos de seu pescoço estivessem lutando contra melaço em vez de apenas ar e gravidade. “Trasgo nas masmorras.”

Os monitores reuniram os alunos do primeiro ano, os arrebanhando de volta para os dormitórios como cães pastorais espinhentos e nervosos. Severus pensou que Harry estivesse sob controle, então deslizou para proteger a segunda coisa mais importante no castelo. Mas, é claro, ele era filho de James, ele era filho de Lily – então enquanto Severus estava guardando a Pedra e tendo sua perna quase arrancada pelo monstro de estimação de três cabeças do Hagrid, Harry enfrentou um trasgo das montanhas em um banheiro feminino.

Uma vez que o trasgo foi despachado e todas as _crianças de onze anos_ foram mandadas para cama, Severus se arrastou para a sala de Dumbledore e passou algumas horas bebendo uísque-de-fogo e queixando-se que imprudência aparentemente era um traço hereditário.

Mas durante as próximas semanas Severus observou Harry tropeçando pelas multidões pendurado ao lado de Hermione, ou de Ron, e viu que eles se inclinavam para perto e ficavam parados lado a lado e reviravam os olhos um para ao outro. Havia algumas coisas que valiam encarar um trasgo das montanhas de três metros e meio de altura, e aquela amizade era uma delas.

“O menino Longbottom,” Severus perguntou na sala dos professores quando não havia ninguém além da Professora Sprout por perto. “Como ele vai nas suas aulas?”

“Polegar verde.”

“Eu pensei talvez,” disse Severus. “Ele é uma droga nas minhas, mas eu acho que é abordagem, não habilidade. Eu provavelmente deveria fazer algo quanto a isso.”

Sprout passou manteiga na sua torrada em concordância serena.

“Se eu chamá-lo para aulas particulares, no entanto, acho que ele vai ter um infarto.”

“Eu vou falar para ele que eu lhe pedi, como um favor,” disse Sprout. “E que você tem pavor de causar minha ira e, portanto, vai se comportar.”

“Eu _tenho_ pavor de você,” disse Severus.

“Ora, mas obrigada, querido.”

Natal se aproximava nervosamente no horizonte. Ele ouviu Harry dizer ao Weasley mais novo durante a aula que no ano passado havia ganhado um cabide e um biscoito rançoso.

Severus comprou o rato mais carnudo que conseguiu achar para Agatha, e algumas meias para Albus, e então arrastou a Capa de Invisibilidade de James para fora do fundo do seu armário. Ele a havia usado pela última vez para derrubar um pouco de beladona no chá noturno de um Comensal da Morte, o que ele supunha ser o propósito mais nobre que algo poderia ter tido. Ele dobrou o tecido sedoso e prateado sobre a mesa e conjurou papel para embrulhar.

Ele não sabia para o que James havia usado a Capa quando criança, mas Severus se lembrava de ter sete anos e estar enrolado embaixo de seus cobertos e com fome, com medo demais de se esgueirar para a cozinha porque seu pai estava roncando no sofá.

 _Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer_ , ele escreveu. _Use-a bem_.

\--

Severus pensou que talvez se ele fosse uma pessoa diferente ele teria conversado com Lily em sua cabeça. _Hey, Lily, hoje eu comi toranja e você está certa, é repugnante. Hey, Lily, tem chovido por semanas, mas hoje eu vi algumas crianças no Corujal tentando lançar um feitiço de guarda-chuva em cada coruja. Hey, Lily, eu sinto sua falta_.

Mas ele nunca conversava com Lily porque ele tinha coisas que gostaria de dizer. Ele tinha feito flores a partir de folhas. Ele tinha lhe contado sobre a festa de aniversário de octogenários porque ele não queria falar sobre outras coisas.

Ele queria ouvir sobre seu dia e como ela estava se sentindo e que idiotice James havia feito recentemente, para quem Remus estava tricotando um suéter agora, Alice já se cansou de enfeitiçar sua torrada de café da manhã para vê-la dançar? Ele queria conversar com Lily porque ele queria ouvir Lily, o que ela gostaria de compartilhar e o que ela tinha a dizer.

Então quando as cores voltaram na primavera, ele não a contou. Quando ele encurralou Quirrell na Floresta Proibida, ele não a contou, apenas sibilou ameaças sob as sombras das árvores e não viu Harry entreouvindo dos galhos. Quando Neville preparou sua primeira poção sem se queimar, derramar ou respirar gases venenosos, ele disse ao menino, “Aceitável, Longbottom,” e não disse nada a Lily.

O filho dela tomou os céus sob o campo de Quadribol, e Severus jamais vira a criança parecer tão em paz. Ele não pensou, _Lily, veja_.

\--

Ele pensou que Quirrell fosse um subordinado, alguém buscando glória ou vítima de chantagem, procurando rastrear a Pedra. Para ser justo, Albus assumiu a mesma coisa, mas Severus ainda estava furioso quando descobriu no final do ano que Tom Riddle estava pegando uma carona para dentro das salas de aula de Hogwarts.

Ele havia mantido as aparências o ano inteiro, intimidando e sibilando para o homem gaguejante. Ele havia avisado Quirrell para manter-se longe do terceiro corredor por meio de ameaças e olhos negros brilhantes, como se a quisesse para si, como se houvesse um mestre para quem ele sonhava em entregá-la. Se ele visse Tom em pessoa de novo ele poderia cair de joelhos em choque e arrependimento – “Eu pensei que estava protegendo seus interesses, meu Lorde. Eu não sabia. Se você só tivesse me avisado–”

É claro que Harry havia, também, vislumbrado sua perna lacerada após impedir Quirrell de passar por Fofo, havia entreouvido seus sibilos e ameaças a Quirrell na Floresta – mas era assim que as coisas deveriam ter ocorrido no final das contas. Harry observava-o ferozmente nos corredores e Severus clamou vitória, era uma vitória, tinha que ser, era tudo o que tinha.

Severus estivera dormindo em seu quarto quando Harry, Ron, e Hermione petrificaram Neville, lutaram e venceram proteções colocadas por meia dúzia de professores de Hogwarts, e finalmente encararam o fragmento de Voldemort que estava vivendo na parte de trás do crânio de Quirrell.

Dumbledore contara-lhe sobre isso depois e Severus afundou numa cadeira com o rosto nas cansadas, tão cansadas mãos. “Bem,” ele disse. “Ele certamente é filho deles, não? Oh deus, ele vai _acabar morto_.”

\--

No ano seguinte a criança de Narcissa comprou seu ticket para o time de Quadribol. Ele parecia muito pouco com sua mãe, exceto pelo cabelo e estrutura óssea e excelente habilidade de torcer o nariz para as coisas. Mas Narcissa havia passado por Hogwarts com uma coluna de aço requintado. Ela sabia quem ela era e o que ela queria e ela teria se esfolado até os ossos para conseguir tudo.

Draco queria coisas, mas ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele repetia as palavras de seu pai e não de sua mãe e Severus se perguntava quando a criança iria descobrir onde o poder de sua família realmente se encontrava.

Naquele ano Severus ensinou Harry o Feitiço Expelliarmus no Clube de Duelo. Ele trouxe Poção Polissuco para a aula e Hermione roubou ingredientes de seu estoque. Em volta deles estudantes caiam solidificados e rígidos, preenchendo as camas na Ala Hospitalar. Sprout desdobrou-se sobre suas mandrágoras e Severus passou a maior parte daquele ano nas masmorras, praticando a preparação de poções ineficazes com substitutos de mandrágoras.

Dumbledore contou-lhe que fora obra de Voldemort, depois. Ele guardou o diário destruído no cofre atrás de sua escrivaninha e contou Severus sobre Tom Riddle, aos dezesseis anos, já assassino de crianças. “Quantas outras mais?” Severus perguntou, olhando para a pintura sobre a escrivaninha de Dumbledore e pensando na Horcrux jazendo morta atrás.

“Não há como saber,” disse Dumbledore. “Mas ele é um… tradicionalista. Eu acho que serão sete.”

“Adorável,” disse Severus. “Simplesmente adorável.”

Dumbledore assentiu, sentado por trás de sua escrivaninha com os ombros caídos, como se ele estivesse velho, como se ele já tivesse visto isso antes.

“Gostaria de vir às estufas por um pouco de chá?” Professora Sprout perguntou no dia que os estudantes entraram no trem para voltar para casa, quando ela encontrou Severus cochilando na sala dos professores. Ele franziu o cenho para a sua própria caneca com o chá já frio em suas mãos, mas ela continuou a sorrir pacientemente para ele, então ele segurou a caneca e a seguiu para suas grandes casas de vidro.

“Você sabe _Aguamenti_ , é claro,” ela disse depois de ter preparado para ambos umas canecas fumegantes e deixando-as flutuando ao lado. “Aquele arbusto precisa de cerca de três galões, e esse pequeno aqui precisa de cerca de um…”

Severus ergueu a varinha obedientemente. Ele regara a cerca viva atrás da casa dos Evans às vezes, mas havia usado uma mangueira. Sprout cantarolou e começou a trabalhar na folhagem, cuidando das olhas murchas.

“A menor Weasley,” ele disse.

“Sim?” disse Sprout. “Oh querida, não, você pode crescer assim. Respeite seus vizinhos.”

“Se você pudesse ficar de olho nela ano que vem. Dar uma mão se ela precisar.”

“Por que não você?” disse Sprout.

“Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?” ele disse em vez de responder.

Sprout estava metade dentro do arbusto agora. “Eu vi o que estava escrito na parede. E eu sei que o irmão dela e o menino Potter a resgataram. Gilderoy também, eu suponho, embora duvide que ele tenha sido de muita ajuda, pobre rapaz. Ela deve ter estado aterrorizada.”

 _Onze anos_ , Severus pensou. _Deus, ele ficam menores a cada ano_.

“A coisa que abriu a Câmara,” Severus disse. “O Herdeiro. Ele estava… atormentando-a o ano inteiro,” ele disse. “Na cabeça dela. Meio que… assombrando-a.” Através do vidro distorcido da estufa o céu estava firme e terrível e azul. Tom Riddle estava se esgueirando pela escola de Severus o ano todo, de novo, e ele não tinha percebido.

“Eu sei como é,” ele disse. “Ter aquele homem andando pela sua cabeça. Tocando nas suas melhores coisas. Sussurrando. Ela talvez precise de alguém, se ela voltar.”

“Bom, eu estou sempre por aqui,” disse Sprout. “As estufas são boas para se fugir de sussurros.”

Severus não conseguiu encontrar a forma certa de agradecer, então eles permaneceram no aconchegante silêncio do lugar e a ajudou a regar seu jardim.

\--

Mesmo os professores não podiam aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. No começo do ano letivo seguinte, Severus curvou os ombros e passou pelos dementadores flutuando nos portões de entrada. Era como os dias mais chuvosos de outubro, as piores geadas de janeiro – frio o agarrava pelo cerne dos ossos e o arrastava para baixo e então ele trincou os dentes e andou pelo caminho de cascalho.

Não era grande coisa, de qualquer forma. Alguns diziam que eles podiam ouvir coisas às vezes, quando dementadores se aproximavam demais – que eles voltariam para o pior dos momentos de suas vidas e afogariam lá. Severus enrolou sua capa mais firmemente em volta de seus ombros. Tudo o que ele podia ouvir era um rádio, o chiado de ondas de rádio vazias. Tudo o que ele podia ouvir era o vento.

Ele empurrou seu caminho através da primeira fileira de cercas nos terrenos e os dementadores ficaram para trás. O frio permaneceu.

Naquele terceiro ano, a menina Granger conseguiu um gato monstro de estimação e ele brincava de pega-pega com Agatha no Salão Principal, correndo entre as mesas aos berros e aterrorizando os alunos de primeiro ano. Agatha, no entanto, parecia estar se divertindo, então ele deixou-os em paz.

Remus Lupin se juntou ao corpo docente de Hogwarts e isso era peculiar. Alguns dias Severus não se sentia mais velho do que dezesseis, incerto e despreparado (alguns dias ele se sentia mais velho que Dumbledore, íntimo à forma que aqueles ombros ossudos se curvavam e enrijeciam) – mas com Lupin ali naqueles mesmos corredores sagrados, era fácil ver onde eles estavam. A fisionomia de Lupin estava tão desgastada quanto suas vestes. Você sempre conseguia ver seus cotovelos ossudos, mesmo quando ele estava na sensata sombra atrás de Potter e Black, o lastro contra suas piores ideias exceto quando ele era a pior ideia de Black.

Severus ficou amuado no escritório de Dumbledore quando recebeu as notícias. “Mas e as luas cheias?”

“Você irá preparar-lhe Poção de Acônito,” Dumbledore havia dito com facilidade e Severus havia afundado em sua cadeira, ainda mais amuado.

“Eu deveria ganhar um aumento.”

(“Tem gosto pior quando frio,” Severus disse, colocando a caneca fumegante na escrivaninha na primeira lua cheia. “Caso você queria esperar.”

“Obrigado,” disse Lupin enquanto Severus se retirava da sala.)

Severus procurou por Madame Pomfrey depois da primeira refeição dos estudantes, durante a qual Draco ruidosamente imitava o suposto desmaio de Harry no trem. “O que você receitaria a estudantes com reações ruins a dementadores?” ele perguntou. “Uma poção? Eu nunca li sobre isso em meus estudos.”

“Oh nada tão extravagante quanto isso,” ela disse. “Um pouco de chocolate e um ambiente caloroso onde se sentar geralmente é o melhor remédio.” Ela arrumou as camas e lhe contou como o simpático novo professor havia entregado chocolate a alunos do terceiro ano. “Potter mal parecia abalado, para alguém tão fortemente afetado,” ela disse. “Mas eu suponho que eu esteja acostumada a ver o rapaz em pior estado – recrescendo ossos, esse tipo de coisa.”

“Hm,” disse Severus e roubou um pirulito do jarro na sua mesa.

\--

Era Halloween e as crianças estavam celebrando o excesso de sobremesas no jantar e Lupin estava desenhando padrões ilógicos no molho com lentos arrastar de seu garfo.

“Ela não era sua amiga antes?” Lupin perguntou. Ele perguntou como se estivesse curioso, como se ele fosse gentil.

“Não era Black seu amigo?” disse Severus. “Todos nós fazemos decisões ruins. Me passe as batatas, por favor?” Ele voltou a tomar seu suco de abóbora e Lupin parou de fazer perguntas que Severus não podia responder.

\--

Os gêmeos Weasley ainda lembravam Severus de Potter e Black, até mesmo a forma como desapareciam e reapareciam sem aviso, como o jeito que você nunca conseguia se livrar completamente de glitter ou daquela mancha nos livros de _O Gato de Chapéu_. Mas Severus estava razoavelmente certo de que Harry não os estava emprestando a velha Capa de Invisibilidade de James, porque afinal das contas eles eram irritantes assim _antes_ que ele tivesse dado a Capa para Harry.

Eles tinham algum outro truque nas mangas, aparentemente, e o que quer que fosse eles ensinaram a Harry – porque o menino começou a desaparecer e então flutuar até a superfície como ovo podre em lugares nos quais não era permitido.

Harry não era permitido em Hogsmeade, com Black à solta, mas Severus tinha certeza que o menino estava escapulindo para lá de qualquer jeito. Ele encontrou-o no castelo com os bolsos cheios de brinquedos e truques da Zonko, e enquanto Harry estava parado à sua frente, teimoso como um jumento, Severus lembrou-se de James atrevido e arrogante na escola, lembrou-se do peso pequeno e macio que fora Harry contra o seu peito enquanto tirava-o da casa que Sirius Black traíra. Entre outros detritos, Harry tinha um velho pedaço de pergaminho, dobrado com cuidado. Severus assumiu ser outro brinquedo da Zonko até cutucá-lo com sua varinha e ver tinta se espalhar pela sua superfície.

Ele não conhecia os apelidos porque eles tinham sido apenas deles, mas ele conhecia aquele roteiro. _O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Aluado e gostaria de acrescentar que o Prof. Snape é um safado mal acabado_.

“É claramente da Zonko,” disse Lupin quando ele apareceu e se colocou entre Harry e os ombros rígidos de Severus. Ele estava sorrindo, com seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes e suas mãos se fechando sobre o pergaminho, e Severus permitiu que ele o levasse. O que quer que fosse, esse resquício assombrado pela mão de James provavelmente pertencia a Remus.

\--

O ano prosseguiu. Numa congelada manhã de fevereiro, Severus deu cinquenta pontos à Sonserina por Crabbe ter sua gravata arrumada, e ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si.

“Vejo que ainda favorece a Sonserina,” disse Lupin.

“Eu não acho que _Sonserina_ seja a palavra que está procurando,” Severus disse. “Velhas lealdades custam a morrer, como eu sei que você entende.” E no caminho para a sua próxima aula ele tirou cinquenta e cinco pontos de um grifinório por assoviar desafinado.

Em dias de lua cheia, Albus pedia que Severus desse as aulas de Lupin. Severus marchava para dentro da sala, jogava números da página na lousa, e sentava-se com as botas na mesa do Lupin.

“Um,” disse Granger. “Nós não estamos nessa parte ainda.”

“Parece que eu me importo?” Severus disse.

“Isso–” ela folheou o livro. “Um, isso começa na seção sobre venenos de sangue e então vai até o capítulo em mágica ilusória? O senhor… escolheu de propósito?”

“Obviamente,” disse Severus. “Vinte e cinco centímetros sobre como os dois assuntos afetam o outro.”

“Eles _não afetam_ ,” disse Granger.

“Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger,” disse Severus e inclinou a cabeça para trás e pensou sobre a melhor forma de preparar extrato de osso de dragão pelo resto da aula.

\--

A última lua cheia do ano letivo veio, mas quando Severus foi levar para Lupin sua poção ele não o encontrou. O pergaminho deixado desdobrado na sua escrivaninha não se encontrava mais em branco, com linhas se movendo e contorcendo na página.

Severus teria se lembrado da poção de Lupin, fumegando na mesa desorganizada, em qualquer outro dia – mas ele viu o nome de Black no Mapa e tudo o que ele podia pensar era _Lily_. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era _você prometeu que a manteria em segurança_.

Ele conhecia o caminho pelos terrenos, até o Salgueiro Lutador, e o nó no tronco que congelaria seu violento balançar por um momento. Ele se sentia insensível, violência se alongando diante e atrás dele. Ele conhecia essas pequenas e definhadas passagens escuras. Ele se lembrava de ter dezesseis anos e com inveja e com mesquinhez, procurando por um segredo no fim desse corredor enterrado e em vez disso descobrindo um monstro rosnando e sofrendo.

James havia vindo atrás dele, e Severus não soubera o que fazer disso então além de tomar o risco e pegar sua mão e correr. Eles haviam corrido, e Lupin havia se desculpado depois, magoado e furioso, e Severus não havia, com certo arrependimento, aceitado a oferta que Lily fizera de socar Sirius no seu gracioso nariz. Eles haviam corrido e Severus estava se movendo, agora, através do mesmo escuro mofado.

O cabelo de James havia estado desalinhado, sua boca apertada e séria, sua mão estendida – ambos raramente pareciam tão sérios, Lily, James, sempre ou rindo ou incandescentes, furiosos, ofuscantes – e talvez isso tivesse mudado, nos longos e gélidos dias de guerra, mas sua trincheira havia sido tão longe das calorosas trincheiras deles. Havia Lily endurecido? Havia James silenciado, se transformado em alicerce e geada?

Severus havia estado vidas inteiras de distância deles, fingindo ter se tornado algo que odiava. Ele não estava por perto para vê-los quebrar, nos fins daqueles dias, naqueles dias que eles não sabiam que seriam o fim. Vidas inteiras de distância, ouvindo o cacarejar de vozes tarde da noite – ele sentia como se Lily estivesse estado morta por vidas inteiras agora.

James havia arriscado sua vida por Severus, uma vez, porque o homem que se encontrava no fim daquele corredor tinha achado que seria _divertido_. James estava morto, porque esse homem o havia traído. Lily estava morta. O que fora travessura? O que fora fria malícia? O que fora covardia?

Quando Severus irrompeu pela porta da Casa dos Gritos, ele tinha uma Avada kedavra na ponta da língua, pronta. Ele tinha mais certeza de poucas coisas que vida além de ter ódio o suficiente para lançar essa maldição.

Mas aparentemente três Expelliarmus simultâneos, mesmo que lançados por bruxos do terceiro ano, são capazes de deixar um homem inconsciente.

Severus não ouviu o que veio em seguida, mas ele teria entendido. “Eu preferiria morrer em vez de trair Lily e James,” Black gritara para Pettigrew. “Eu teria morrido em vez de trair meus amigos.”

Mas Severus não ouviu isso. Ele estava inconsciente durante a história de Black, durante os guinchos de Pettigrew, durante Harry assustado, punhos firmes e dizendo, “Meu pai não iria querer que vocês fizessem isso,” como se ele soubesse algo sobre o que James fosse querer.

Severus não ouviu nada disso, mas ele teria entendido. Ele teria entendido Black gritando na cara de Pettigrew, treze anos esquelético e encovado. Ele teria entendido o jeito que o rosto teimoso de Harry imobilizou-os no meio de suas ações.

Severus havia andado pelo longo corredor escuro, uma maldição da morte se revirando em seu estômago, e ele não sabia, mas Black teria entendido aquilo também.

Severus acordou gelado e úmido, seu nariz pressionado contra seixos cobertos de musgo. Lupin havia desaparecido. Granger, Weasley, Black e Harry estavam espalhados ao seu redor, sob a névoa que se arrastava pela superfície do lago. “Que porra?” balbuciou Severus, e então ele conjurou macas para as crianças e conjurou o Ministério para Black. Ele estava gelado e ele estava doendo, o fogo tendo se apagado no estômago, e ele pensou que talvez Black merecesse a longa e lenta tortura de Azkaban mais do que uma morte limpa.

Severus não tinha certeza no que as crianças estavam pensando – ele não podia imaginar o que Black havia lhes contado. O que havia Lupin dito? No que ele estava pensando? Onde ele estava – inferno, a poção.

Ele levitou cada um deles até suas conjuradas macas – seus membros pendendo, a perna engessada de Ron, o cabelo armado de Granger, o jeito como o cabelo de Harry escorregava pela sua testa marcada. Severus nunca tinha visto Harry sem uma cicatriz. Berrando no seu berço, pesado contra seu peito com um magro e cansado Albus na sua porta – Harry havia sempre tido uma tempestade de relâmpagos entalhada nele, curada e cicatrizada. Nunca chegou a ser uma ferida.

Severus os levou à Ala Hospitalar, e então ele pairou nas beiradas dos Aurores e oficiais do Ministério reunidos, então ele estava ali quando o tumulto começou – Black desaparecera.

Black desaparecera – e também desaparecera o hipogrifo de Hagrid, além de tudo, embora Severus não tivesse mencionado isso aos Aurores. Harry estava parecendo presunçoso, como James no seu pior, e Severus invadiu o escritório de Dumbledore enquanto as crianças voltavam para casa de trem.

“Você não pode permitir que eles façam isso,” Severus disse.

“Mm?” disse Dumbledore. “Pastilha de limão?”

“Confiar no Black,” disse Severus. “Albus, ele matou Lily e James.”

“E sem mencionar Pettigrew e uma dúzia de trouxas,” Dumbledore disse.

“Não me diga com o que me importar,” Severus retrucou. “Eu me importo com o Harry e eu _conheço você_. Por que deixou isso acontecer? Eu sei que eles o ajudaram a escapar, no pássaro raivoso gigante do Hagrid.”

“Olha quem fala em pássaros raivosos.”

“ _Albus_.”

Dumbledore suspirou. “Não foi o Sirius.”

Havia um ruído nos ouvidos de Severus e ele tentou diminui-lo. “Foi ele,” ele disse. “Ele era o Fiel do Segredo, porque você _não deixou que eles me escolhessem_.”

“Eles trocaram de última hora, sem contar a ninguém. Eles pensaram que Sirius seria muito óbvio, então pediram ao Peter.”

“Pettigrew,” disse Severus. “Aquele chorão de pessoa, eles–”

“Eles pensaram que seria mais seguro. Sirius sabia, é claro, e ele caçou Pettigrew depois que eles morreram. Foi Peter quem matou todas aquelas pessoas, arrancou o próprio dedo–”

Severus ergueu uma mão, balançando a cabeça. “Pettigrew,” ele disse. “Você tem certeza?”

“Sim.”

“Sabe se ele está vivo?” disse Severus.

“Vivo, e temo que se reunindo a Voldemort enquanto nós falamos.”

“Ele será fácil de encontrar, então.”

“Severus,” disse Dumbledore austeramente. “Não faça nada impulsivo. Nós precisamos de você.”

“Quando é que eu fui impulsivo?” disse Severus.

Ele não caçou Peter naquele verão e o assou sobre brasas. Ele considerou isso, longamente e com muitos detalhes, mas em vez disso ele foi a uma longa viagem de mochila pelos Alpes, procurando ingredientes que só floresciam debaixo de certos luares.

Albus estava certo – Harry era a prioridade, e isso significava que Severus precisava manter as aparências. Mas Severus tinha uma lista, e Peter estava nela. Ele a mantinha guardada em sua mente – sua vida não havia mudado tanto que ele podia se dar ao luxo de anotar esse tipo de coisa no papel.

\--

No quarto ano de Harry, o Cálice de Fogo o escolheu como um segundo francamente ilegal campeão de Hogwarts. “Mas e quanto ao espírito esportivo?” Severus perguntou secamente a Dumbledore. “E quanto ao garoto não morrer antes de descobrir como pentear o cabelo?”

“Eu devo descobrir quem colocou seu nome no Cálice,” disse Albus, abrindo a embalagem de uma pastilha de limão. Luz do sol atravessava as janelas e Severus colocou os pés na escrivaninha de Dumbledore. “Não pode ter sido por outra razão exceto colocá-lo em perigo.”

“Aposto que ele acha que fui eu,” disse Severus.

A primeira tarefa foi dragões, então Severus esgueirou-se entre os cuidadores de dragões, perguntando sobre alguns dos ingredientes mais raros que os dragões forneciam. Durante a tarefa de fato ele sentou rígido nas arquibancadas e tentou não pensar sobre Harry, aos onze anos – deus, tinha ele em algum ponto sido _tão_ pequeno? – pendurado na sua vassoura enquanto Severus sibilava contra-azarações em voz baixa.

Severus estivera vendo Neville uma vez por semana desde o seu primeiro ano para lhe dar aulas particulares. Ele permanecia carrancudo o tempo inteiro e às vezes cochilava na sua mesa durante os períodos mais seguros das instruções, quando ele sabia que era algo que o Neville _conseguiria_. A criança estava se aproximando dos padrões do seu ano, no entanto, e ele havia pelo menos uma vez corrigido Hermione em algum fato sobre preparação de poções.

“O que é aquilo?” Neville perguntou quando Severus colocou uma caixa de guelricho na sua mesa enquanto remexia pelos seus ingredientes em busca de alguma essência de flor de fogo. Ele fechava a cara e bufava e desdenhava, mas Severus tentava encorajar perguntas, não importa o quão azedamente ele as respondesse.

“Guelricho,” disse Severus. “Quando ingerido, permite ao bruxo respirar embaixo d’água. Mas você tem uma poção de Iluminação para preparar, comece logo, Longbottom.” E então ele colocou os pés sobre sua mesa e fingiu roncar enquanto Neville tentativamente assaltava seu estoque destrancado de guelricho.

Alastor Moody o encurralou nos terrenos – agora _ele_ cheirava a Artes das Trevas, mas Severus supunha que ele teve uma abundância de terríveis anos para ser impregnado com esse tipo de coisa. Como glitter, nunca saia por completo. Severus, contudo, estava contente por ele estar ali, porque quando quem quer que fosse o servente de Voldemort que estivesse à espreita erguesse sua cabeça feia, ele podia confiar no velho Olho-Tonto para matá-lo sem hesitar. Pequenos confortos.

“É claro que Dumbledore confia em você,” Moody disse. “Ele é um homem de confiança, não é? Acredita em segundas chances,” ele disse e Severus quase riu porque as pessoas continuavam a lhe dizer essas mentiras sobre Dumbledore. Em vez disso ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e um canto da boca e aguardou.

“Mas eu,” disse Moody. “eu digo que há manchas que não saem, Snape. Manchas que nunca saem, entende o que eu estou falando?”

“Sempre bom vê-lo também, Alastor,” disse Severus. “Mas eu gostaria de voltar para a minha caminhada.”

Karkaroff o encurralou também, nas masmorras, sua mão firmemente em volta da parte interna do antebraço oposto.

“Karkaroff, há quanto tempo,” disse Severus. “Então vejo que o colocaram no comando de crianças? Que peculiar.”

“Olha quem fala, Snape.” A mão de Karkaroff em volta do antebraço estava pálida, pressionando a pele marcada. Severus conhecia o sentimento. Sua Marca Negra vinha formigando e escurecendo ao longo do ano, mas ele tinha tido Quirrell assombrando suas salas de aula, tinha visto Dumbledore trancar um diário destruído, tinha esperado por isso.

“Se recomponha, Karkaroff,” ele disse e voltou a dar nota para alguns papéis.

A Taça supostamente deveria transmitir algum tipo de sinal quando um campeão a alcançasse, mas nada aconteceu. As visões dos espectadores da terceira tarefa foram mal pensadas, mas enquanto a multidão se perguntava e tentava olhar sobre as altas cercas Severus sentiu a Marca no seu antebraço explodir em ofuscante vida. Ela cortou pela sua pele como se ele estivesse recebendo-a de novo, braço estendido, os dedos gelados de Voldemort em volta de seu pulso, a ponta de sua varinha se arrastando ao longo de sua pele.

Quando Severus finalmente alcançou Albus na multidão de espectadores, Harry já estava de volta. Ele estava de joelhos na grama, ambas as mãos agarradas nas vestes de um menino morto. Cedric tinha sido horrível em cortar ingredientes direito na aula de Severus, mas maravilhoso em emprestar suprimentos para aqueles à sua volta que haviam se esquecido de trazer o que precisavam.

Tudo era barulho. A dor no seu antebraço estava chamando sua atenção. Amos Diggory estava de joelhos, na grama.

Moody – não, o menino Crouch, do que Bella o chamava, Caprichoso Crouchy Júnior – pegou Harry e Albus percebeu seu erro a tempo. Severus e Minerva o flanquearam, e Severus desenterrou Veritaserum de seus estoques quando solicitado. Seu antebraço estava doendo – a pele, sim, mas parecia que a dor estava cortando por tecido e tendão até chegar ao osso.

“Ele voltou,” Harry estava falando. “Ele _voltou_.” Seu cabelo estava em seus olhos e suas mãos estavam tremendo e ele se parecia com ninguém exceto um menino de quinze anos assustado com grama nos joelhos. Quando Severus e Lily tinham sido crianças eles tinham voltado para casa nas tardes de verão cobertos de grama e Sra. Evans colocava as roupas de Severus para lavar antes de mandá-lo para casa. “Não quero que sua mãe fique exasperada,” ela havia dito, mãos hesitando sobre os ombros ossudos de Severus sem tocá-lo.

Albus puxou Severus de lado, devagar e quieto. “Vá,” ele disse. “Você sabe o que tem que fazer.”

Severus envolveu o antebraço oposto com a mão, apertando tão forte que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Ele sabia onde ele deveria estar e podia sentir a impaciência de Voldemort em sua coluna.

Severus carregou nada, apenas marchou para fora de seu quarto e fora do castelo e fora dos terrenos, passando pelos portões principais e seus feitiços de anti-aparatação. Ele desapareceu com um violento _crack_ no ar e apareceu em um cômodo mal iluminado em algum lugar abaixo de Londres.

Eles haviam deixado o cemitério, mas aqui estava o alto fantasma pálido de um jovem furioso. Aqui estava a sensação de dedos gentis sussurrando dentro do crânio de Severus. Os homens espalhados em volta de Voldemort vestiam suas máscaras e capuzes, exceto por Pettigrew encolhido em um canto, mas Severus se apresentou de cabeça descoberta em suas vestes de professor. Ele inalou o ar mofado do cômodo.

“Meu Lorde,” disse Severus, e se pôs de joelhos.

\--

Severus esgueirou-se de volta para a escola no dia seguinte. Ele tinha que manter as aparências, ele havia dito a Voldemort. Sim, aqui, ele havia dito, tome uma caminha pelos últimos quinze anos dos ombros exaustos de Albus, é tudo seu, isso foi por você, tudo por você, meu Lorde. Uma dor de cabeça estava se arrastando pelas suas têmporas como dedos frios, a ponta de uma varinha.

Hogwarts parecia quase vazia, seus corredores ecoando, suas salas de aula fechadas. Severus andava sobre pedra e passava por armaduras e retratos até encontrá-los – todos os alunos, o corpo docente, os funcionários – no Salão Principal. Albus estava de pé no centro do estrado e Severus podia ver o peso sobre seus ombros. “Chegará um momento,” Albus disse. “Quando vocês tiverem que escolher entre o que é _certo_ e o que é _fácil_ ,” ele disse, e Severus deu as costas e partiu, de volta à entrada vazia.

A voz de Dumbledore o acompanhou. “Lembrem-se de Cedric Diggory.”

Severus foi até seu quarto nas masmorras e sentou-se na cama, a porta fechada. Ele colocou a ponta da varinha na têmpora e puxou finas linhas brancas cheias de ar mofado e vozes murmuradas, puxou-as para fora de si e engarrafou as memórias para as velhas mãos cansadas de Albus.

Severus poderia ter corrido pelas cercas dos terrenos, no momento em que sentiu a Marca queimar de volta à vida. Ele poderia ter corrido para longe o suficiente para aparatar no cemitério e talvez Cedric ainda estivesse vivo. Talvez ele pudesse ter feito algo, queimado seus disfarces, salvo uma criança.

Ele pensou sobre uma casa em chamas, papel de parede, cortinas bordadas em amarelo e branco. Harry nunca contou a história completa do cemitério e Severus nunca soube que Cedric já estava morto antes da Marca sequer ter sido ativada. Ele jazia em sua cama e procurava no teto por mofo e se perguntava que preço era alto demais a se pagar.

\--

“Você verificou, não é, Albus?” disse Severus. Olho-Tonto Moody encarou-o do lado de dentro de Grimmauld Place e Severus disse, “Hey, jovem Barty imitou suas encaradas direitinho, isso não ajuda em nada.”

Dumbledore suspirou. “Eu tenho certeza, Severus.”

“Mm,” disse Severus e passou por Moody ao entrar. Ele seguiu um passo atrás de Dumbledore, portanto qualquer olhar preocupado, questionador, acusador teria que passar primeiro pelo sorriso deliberado do velho e os protestos deles poderiam morrer em suas gargantas.

O hall de entrava assomava e a grande mesa na cozinha ainda estava metade no escuro apesar até mesmo dos melhores esforços de Molly Weasley para iluminá-la. Vozes eram abafadas pelos cantos de madeira maciça. Pão e abajures e chãos firmemente esfregados faziam o melhor que podiam, mas algo no cômodo resistia.

Severus passou longe da comida de Molly e sentou-se no canto mais distante da mesa, ignorando o olhar hostil de Black e o olhar avaliador de Lupin. Ele não queria nenhum deles. A voz de uma mulher ressoava pelas escadas, enfatizando expletivos, dolorosamente aguda nos verbos.

Shacklebolt parecia preocupado com o barulho. Black disse com um gemido, “O retrato da minha mãe foi col ocado com a droga de um poderoso Feitiço Adesivo Permanente. Ela não vai embora enquanto essa casa não queimar até o chão.”

Os berros atingiram um crescendo. “Talvez queime até o chão,” disse Severus, e Black virou-se para olhá-lo.

Ranhoso deveria mesmo estar aqui?” disse Black.

“Eu confio nele,” disse Dumbledore e Severus ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e um canto da boca até que Black contorcesse o rosto e desviasse o olhar.

Tonks entrou no cômodo, tropeçando na cremalheira e derrubando uma cadeira, e então a primeira reunião da segunda Ordem da Fênix começou. Severus não perguntou a Tonks se ela continuou preparando poções, e ela não olhou em sua direção.

Eles não contaram a Harry sobre as medidas que estavam tomando ou as precauções que estavam fazendo. Harry não escreveu para seu menos favorito professor de Poções, mas Severus ouviu de Dumbledore que a criança estava procurando e perguntando, desesperado e furioso. Ele havia nascido numa guerra, uma vez. Pessoas fingiram que ela estava acabada fazia anos, mas Severus sabia melhor, Albus sabia melhor, e agora Harry sabia também.

Severus comparecia às reuniões da Ordem no Grimmauld Place, a localização segura nas mãos de Dumbledore como Fiel do Segredo. ( _Segura_.) Ele voltou à terceira melhor sala de estar de Lucius (novo tapete, velhas cadeiras), voltou à apinhada pequena cozinha de Avery, voltou a diversos porões e quartos dos fundos sempre em rotação. Ele engarrafou finas linhas de memórias para Dumbledore e deixou Voldemort passear pela sua mente. O verão passou. Severus teve apenas um vislumbre de Harry em Grimmauld Place, inquieto e carrancudo, mas ele gostava do jeito que Granger e Weasley olhavam para ele com os corações ansiosos na garganta.

\--

Severus nunca tinha visto McGonagall tão brava com relação a algo como com Dolores Umbridge – e ele tinha sido o recipiente desses olhares mais do que uma vez nas suas três décadas de vida. Isso o confundia, que ela poderia estar com tanta raiva de uma mulher que mais parecia um sapo quanto de um possível Comensal da Morte em seu meio – mas ele supunha que ela fosse capaz de lutar Voldemort, quando chegasse a hora, e não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer quanto a Umbridge. Minerva quebrou uma caneca na sala dos professores e uma vez que ela partiu – partiu já a um bom tempo, nenhuma testemunha – Severus limpou o estrago.

O dia em que Umbridge assistiu uma das aulas de Poções de Severus foi o dia em que Harry e companhia pareciam mais presunçosos que nunca, e Severus permaneceu rígido na frente da sala, tentando pensar em nada além de olhos de salamandra e estanho – não em James com suas maldições e sorrisos, não em James em seu gorro verde, não em Black aos treze anos, não em Pettigrew encolhido, mas respirando no canto das reuniões de Voldemort.

Ele não permitiu que Umbridge assistisse uma das aulas particulares de Neville, ou de Goyle, que estava tentando e que podia seguir instruções se você sentasse imóvel e explicasse pacientemente o suficiente e deixasse que ele brincasse com as facas.

Sue Li era uma corvinal que aos doze anos o caçou para demandar aulas extracurriculares de poções. Ele permitiu que Umbridge pairasse enquanto ele interrogava Li quanto as tendências liminares de sapos vermelhos-manchados. Li o bombardeava com perguntas esclarecedoras e suposições que os levavam até as questões do todo filosófico inerente de preparar poções, e Umbridge escapuliu das masmorras parecendo francamente desnorteada.

\--

Tom Riddle estava se esgueirando na mente de Harry, Albus havia dito. Eles tinham uma, conexão, Albus havia dito e Severus fitara as janelas por trás dos ombros do diretor. Harry precisava que alguém o treinasse em Oclumência, Albus havia dito, e Severus tentara.

Ele ficou de cara fechada durante o período inteiro, porque era assim que deveria ser, e Harry fechou a cara de volta. A mente do menino era quebradiça e escancarada, ávida e desesperada por respostas que ninguém estava lhe dando. Severus tentou fingir que tinha respostas demasiado horrendas pesando em seus ombros para ter qualquer simpatia por ele.

“Eu não posso fazer isso,” disse Severus, poucas semanas depois de iniciar as aulas. “Ele é um _fedelho_ intrometido e irresponsável e eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso estar ali. Eu não posso arrastar essa droga. Você acha que já não estou fazendo o suficiente mentindo, Albus?”

Dumbledore franziu a testa para ele sobre dedos entrelaçados, todo preocupação calorosa, e Severus fechou a cara de volta. Albus disse, “Eu pensei que você gostaria de uma chance de se aproximar dele.”

“Ele não deveria se aproximar da droga de um Comensal da Morte, e _isso é o que eu sou_.”

“Você é o melhor Oclumente que eu já conheci, incluindo eu mesmo,” disse Albus.

“Que pena. Encontre outra pessoa.”

Harry mergulhou na Penseira de Severus e encontrou uma tarde ensolarada que encheu até mesmo o maldito Harry Potter de piedade – Severus de joelhos na grama, bile na garganta, James rindo e Lily séria. Severus tinha se sentido pequeno, como um inseto, um escudo de quitina crescendo sobre todas as suas partes macias. Ele não conseguia mais se lembrar, hoje em dia, como era viver sem aquele exoesqueleto sobre sua pele, e ele não se importava mais tanto com isso.

Ele voltou para seu escritório e organizou as entranhas de sua Penseira, desembaraçando as linhas de memórias com o máximo de cuidado que conseguiu.

O que Harry encontrara – aquela não era a pior memória de Severus. Aquilo não tinha sido quando ele a perdeu.

\--

Umbridge proibia tudo o que conseguisse colocar suas mãos sobre, e Severus assistiu. Granger fundou um grupo de resistência na sala dos fundos de seu prédio escolar, e Severus assistiu. Abus foi expulso de seu próprio escritório, e Severus assistiu. Ele deu Umbridge Veritaserum adulterado quando solicitado, e dormiu tão bem quanto sempre dormia.

Severus via-os nos corredores, agrupados em volta de seus menores membros; nas detenções escrevendo mentiras com firmes arranhar de suas penas. Fred Weasley lembrava-o de James – sentado ao lado de um assustado aluno do primeiro ano e esperando que ele encontrasse suas palavras.

Os ombros de Harry estavam enrijecendo como se ele estivesse crescendo um escudo sobre todas as suas partes macias – algo firme e reluzente, como as armaduras alinhadas nos corredores. Ele erguia-se nas salas de aula e corredores e salas comunais e contava sua verdade de novo e de novo.

Severus sentiu algo como inveja. Ele sentiu algo como orgulho. Ele não falava com Lily, mesmo sozinho em seu quarto tarde da noite, mesmo quando Harry estava se colocando na linha de fogo de Umbridge, se recusando a se curvar. Ele não pensou, _Lily, veja_.

\--

No final da primavera, Harry teve um pesadelo. Sua mente estava quebradiça e desesperada, procurando por algo, recebendo nada – e então o velho Tom deslizou medo e conhecimento em sua mente adormecida. Severus não soube disso até bem mais tarde, até ele estar conversando com Dumbledore, subjugado em seu escritório entre possibilidades e extremidades quebradas.

Harry estivera no escritório de Umbridge, com uma varinha apontada para ele. Mesmo no pior da primeira guerra de Severus Hogwarts ao menos nunca tinha se tornado um campo de batalha. Severus pode ter quase morrido em um túnel debaixo de um salgueiro, mas aquilo tinha sido mesquinhez e crianças e uma inabilidade de ver consequências – mas aqui estava uma mulher tremendo e apontado, aqui estava Draco Malfoy com um distintivo no peito e um sorriso que pensava ser sincero.

“Snuffles,” disse Harry. “Ele tem Snuffles no lugar em que está escondido,” ele disse.

Severus podia ver Granger repassando os cursos de ações como se fosse uma mulher atrás das linhas inimigas. Ele podia ver a desesperação que estava vivendo por trás dos olhos cor pele de cobra de Harry. A menor Weasley tinha um machucado na bochecha e uma fisionomia obstinada e Severus se perguntou se Sprout a havia levado às estufas. Ele contou a Umbridge que não tinha mais Veritaserum e que Potter estava falando nada com nada, e então saiu para convocar o resto da Ordem.

Eles se encontraram no Grimmauld Place, todos os que ele conseguiu encontrar – Kingsley e Moody, Tonks e Lupin. Eles vieram, e ele tentou não se surpreender. Molly estava agitada e preocupada e Arthur estava ainda muito pálido, mas eles vieram e eles ouvindo e eles foram.

Era quase uma nostalgia – ouvir o barulho de pessoas se apressando para a luta sem ele. A Marca no seu antebraço ardeu de volta à vida, mas ele sabia que ele não era esperado por nenhum dos lados.

No Departamento de Mistério, seis estudantes de Hogwarts enfrentaram adultos encapuzados. Em uma sala assombrada por um arco fechado por um véu, reforços vieram por eles. Sirius Black morreu pela ávida mão de Bella. Voldemort inundou todos os lugares vazios no peito de Harry, jogando-o no chão do átrio a se contorcer, e Severus sentou-se no escuro de Grimmauld Place e ouviu os berros da mãe de Black.

\--

Severus aparatou de volta para os portões externos de Hogwarts quando lhe informaram que estava acabado, e caminhou de volta para o castelo com sua capa agitando-se atrás dele. Em Hogwarts, você sempre estava um passo atrás. Em Hogwarts, você sempre tinha que correr até seus limites antes que pudesse desaparecer para qualquer lugar útil.

Ele subiu até o escritório de Albus, onde suas bugigangas e brinquedos e tesouros haviam sido destruídos aqui e ali pelo pesar de Harry aos quinze anos. Quinze – havia Severus em algum ponto sido tão pequeno? Ele havia segurado a mão de Lily, naquela idade, e sentado ao seu lado durante o calor úmido do funeral de seu pai e lhe comprado uma barra de chocolate depois.

Albus foi restituído e Umbridge desapareceu. Severus deu uma aula sobre bezoares e observou Harry fechar a cara e cerrar os punhos na fileira do fundo.

Severus não tinha certeza como Harry achava que a Ordem tinha ouvido as notícias, se não através de Severus. Ele não encurralou o menino e retrucou que ele não o havia abandonado no escritório de Umbridge – ele passara a mensagem adiante, como solicitado, o que ele _queria_? Às vezes você tinha que dizer uma coisa e fazer outra.

Mas talvez Harry soubesse – se Severus não tivesse avisado a Ordem, Black não teria ido ao Ministério e Black não estaria morto. Harry talvez estivesse, então, mas Black não estaria. Severus observou o menino atravessando os corredores, quinze anos com seus ombros encolhidos até as orelhas, e ele poderia entender isso. Ele tinha sido pequeno assim antes.

\--

Naquele verão, Dumbledore encontrou o anel dos Gaunt e assassinou o pedacinho de espírito vivendo dentro dele. Hogwarts estava vazia durante as férias de verão exceto por Hagrid jardinando os terrenos. Severus encontrou Albus em seu elevado estudo e revirou a mão enegrecida entre seus dedos pálidos.

“Essa é uma maldição desagradável,” ele disse, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima quente torrando a grama do lado de fora.

“Você esperava menos do Tom?” Albus disse.

“ _Você_ aparentemente não,” Severus recrutou, pousando a mão de Albus gentilmente na mesa.

“Há coisas contra as quais você não pode se defender,” disse Albus. “Eu fiz uma escolha.”

Severus levantou-se para andar agitado pelo cômodo, um chiado preso firmemente por trás de seus dentes.

“Tempos sombrios estão vindo,” disse Albus.

“ _É óbvio_ ,” Severus retrucou. “Você ouviu as notícias que eu trouxe? Ele está recrutando os gigantes. Ele colocou Fenrir atrás dos lobisomens–” Albus não estava olhando para ele. “Albus, o que você sabe? O que você ouviu que eu não sei?”

“Narcissa Malfoy talvez lhe faça um pedido em breve,” Albus disse, olhando para sua mão.

“Albus, me conte.”

“Eu tenho mais fontes do que só você, Severus. É só que – ela talvez lhe faça um pedido. Por favor, diga sim.”

\--

Os pais de Severus haviam morrido e ele os havia enterrado em terra rasa, então a casa na Rua da Fiação era sua agora. Narcissa nunca tinha estado lá antes e ele estava tentando decidir se ele apreciava o jeito que ela olhava para ele e não para as manchas de umidade ou as panelas desgastadas ou carpete surrado. Bellatrix entrou logo em seguida e se jogou em um sofá afundado, almofadas macias em volta de seu quadril.

“Ele pediu a Draco para–,” Narcissa disse, voz falhando, e Bella disse, “Sim, é uma honra,” e Severus foi pegar um copo de água para si. Ele não ofereceu um pouco a nenhuma delas.

Narcissa não pediu a ele pelo Lorde das Trevas – ela lhe pediu por ela mesma. Severus se perguntava se era porque ela sabia de algo. Ela pegou suas mãos e as apertou como se eles ainda fossem adolescentes, como se ele estivesse apaixonado por Lily Evans e Cissa estivesse seriamente considerando a curva da mandíbula do adolescente Lucius. “Meu filho,” Narcissa disse. “O que quer que ele precise fazer, você tem que prometer ajudá-lo.”

Bella exigiu o Voto Perpétuo, porque ela não entendia nada sobre ele – que as mãos áridas de Narcissa segurando nas dele eram tudo o que precisava para prendê-lo ali, que Severus quebraria qualquer promessa que ele precisasse, não importando se seu sangue queimasse em suas veias por causa da mentira.

\--

“O que você acha de preencher a vaga de professor de DCAT esse ano, Severus?”

Severus encarou Albus. “Durante o ano, então, você acha?” disse Severus. “Você acha que isso tudo vai desabar durante o ano – se você está disposto a me entregar para aquela maldição agora.” A mão enrugada e acinzentada de Dumbledore estava colocada entre eles na mesa. Ele havia mantido o anel dos Gaunt no dedo, como a alma mórbida que era.

“Eu não acho que sobreviverei o ano, e quando você me matar você não será mais bem-vindo em Hogwarts.”

“E se eu não quiser _matá-lo_ , Albus? Eu prometi ajudar Draco, não–”

“E desde quando isso tem a ver com querer, para você?” Dumbledore balançou a cabeça – tinha ele sempre sido tão velho? Severus se perguntou. Tinha ele sempre sido tão pequeno – ombros estreitos debaixo de gerações de retratos de bruxos e bruxas mortos?

Albus disse, “Eu vou contar a Harry sobre as Horcruxes esse ano. Draco tentará me matar e nós não podemos deixá-lo, Severus. Matar marca a alma – ele é jovem demais para carregar isso, nós não podemos deixá-lo.”

Jovem demais – Tinham eles já sido tão jovens?

“E quanto à minha alma?” Severus disse. “Ou eu não me encaixo nos seus cálculos, diretor?”

“Não será assassinato, vindo de suas mãos,” disse Albus e Severus escarneceu e andou até as janelas. “Você sabe mais do que ele. Vindo de você, será uma misericórdia.”

“Não para mim,” disse Severus.

“Para mim,” disse Albus. “Por favor, Severus.”

“Você sabe o que eu tenho feito por essa luta?” Severus gritara para Albus uma vez, mas ele não o fez agora. “Por eles? Por _você_? Você entende o que eu tive que sangrar e o que eu tive que _cortar fora_ –”

“Tudo bem,” disse Severus. “Quando for a hora. Certifique-se você diga seus adeus esse ano, Albus.”

“

A quem?” disse Albus e Severus abaixou a cabeça e riu.

\--

Draco escapuliu pelos cantos aquele ano, pálido e cansado. Ele parecia pior do que Harry, o que era um feito e tanto. Harry escapulia pelos cantos atrás dele, ainda desesperado, ainda ávido, e Severus se lembrava de tentar arduamente desenterrar os segredos de Lupin aos dezesseis anos.

Ele encurralava Draco quando podia – oferecia ajuda, fingia conhecer segredos que ele não sabia, ameaçava, qualquer coisa para tirar algo dos ombros do menino. Mas Draco aguentou e tremeu e recusou.

Severus e Lily haviam escrito nas páginas de seus livros, de bruços no quarto dela, curvando-se sobre as mesas da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ele preenchera seu livro de poções com correções exasperadas de receitas imperfeitas e ela desenhara pequenas histórias em quadrinhos sobre seus colegas de sala – James bagunçando tanto seu cabelo que ele caiu todo; Lucius deixando um rastro pegajoso atrás dele; Alice em pé sobre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa no Salão Principal e gritando sobre direitos dos não humanos.

Severus havia criado coisas na Floresta, arrancado magia de seu peito e considerado o que encontrara ali. Tão pouco disso fora gentil.

Severus ouvira barulho vindo de um banheiro, anos depois de ter escrito aquelas coisas, vidas inteiras depois, e ele encontrou o filho de Narcissa sangrando no sujo chão por um feitiço que ele inventara aos dezesseis anos.

“Eu não,” disse Harry. “Eu não queria– não sabia–”

Todos sempre diziam que Harry parecia com seu pai, e Severus conhecera James mesquinho e jovem, desagradável e ofensivo; ele o conheceria tranquilo em um sótão empoeirado, esperando até que Severus encontrasse todas as suas palavras. O sangue de Draco estava no chão do banheiro e Severus iria limpá-lo, depois, quando ele estivesse terminado com os ferimentos da criança e dado a Harry detenções nos sábados até o final do ano.

Todos sempre diziam que Harry parecia com James, mas Harry estava de pé sobre um colega de sala ensanguentado e tudo o que Severus viu naquele momento foi Tom.

\--

Albus contou-lhe depois que Harry estava zangado, que ele estava assustado, que ele achava que Draco estava planejando alguma coisa, que ele não sabia o que o feitiço _Sectumsempra_ fazia.

Severus não tinha certeza se isso tornava as coisas melhor. Ele foi para a Floresta e fizera árvores sangrarem, como se tivesse dezesseis anos e curiosidade de novo. Ele pensou sobre _Levicorpus_ vindo da boca de James, todas as coisas que Severus havia arrastado de fora de seu próprio peito e então encontrado nas mãos descuidadas de outros.

\--

Havia Comensais da Morte nos terrenos de Hogwarts, aquele ano – mais do que a parte de trás do crânio de Quirrell ou o diário de Riddle ou um rato enroscado na Torre da Grifinória – mais do que Lucius Malfoy vindo entregar um presente a seu filho ou Barty Crouch Júnior escondendo-se na pele de outras pessoas. Draco deu-lhes passagem e eles vieram, em pares, em robes, varinhas prontas, sorrindo por baixo de seus capuzes.

“Por favor,” disse Albus, em pé na Torre de Astronomia entre inimigos e Draco e Severus – e como Severus chegara ao ponto em sua vida onde Albus Dumbledore era a única pessoa viva que sabia o mínimo sobre quem ele era? “Por favor, Severus,” ele disse, e como isso era real, que Albus Dumbledore morreria implorando?

Draco estava tremendo, o braço que segurava a varinha não mais sequer erguido, e Severus queria gritar para ele – sobre as mãos áridas de Narcissa, como na escola Severus tinha tanta certeza que ela iria para algum lugar, conquistar coisas, brilhar – sobre ter dezoito anos em uma casa em chamas e não manchada de sangue, decidindo naquele momento o que fazer no dia em que alguém vivo estivesse do outro lado da ponta de sua varinha. Severus queria gritar para ele, _se você fosse mais forte eu não teria que fazer isso_ , mas Draco era uma criança e Severus não havia sido criança fazia muito tempo.

Draco não podia fazer isso – não por sua mãe e não por ele mesmo. Ele não podia nem mesmo erguer sua varinha e Severus sentiu algo como inveja. Ele sentiu algo como orgulho.

“Por favor,” disse Albus, e Severus encontrou ódio o suficiente em sua alma para matá-lo.

Isso pode ter sido uma misericórdia para Albus. Isso pode ter sido um resgate para Draco, e uma benção para Narcissa, mas Severus assistiu a luz se apagar nos olhos de Albus. Ele ouviu Harry gritar de debaixo das tábuas, e ele havia ouvido aquele grito vindo de pulmões menores. O vento atravessava as janelas altas da Torre de Astronomia e Albus Dumbledore atingiu o chão algum lugar bem abaixo.

“É melhor você correr,” Severus contou a Draco. Sua voz nem mesmo tremia, porque ele pediu que ela não o fizesse.

Hogwarts se levantou contra os invasores e Severus bloqueou suas maldições e pensou _ótimo_. Ginny Weasley lançava azarações para rebater bicho-papão em Avery e Susan Bones desviava de Avada kadrava lançadas por Bella e Neville Longbottom avançava contra Rodolphus com sua varinha em seu punho firme e Severus pensou, _tínhamos nós já sido tão jovens_?

O corpo de Dumbledore estava esfriando nas lajes. Severus estava tão cansado de correr até os limites de Hogwarts. Ele estava tão cansado de não estar onde ele precisava estar. Ele estava tão cansado de pessoas gritando com ele. Ele estava tão cansado.

E aqui estava o filho de James, aqui estava o filho de Lily atravessando o gramado atrás dele. Harry estava gritando sobre covardia porque ele não sabia como gritar sobre como ele havia perdido muitos pais ultimamente. Ele tinha os olhos de Lily. Ele tinha a droga do cabelo estúpido de James e Severus estava cansado.

Comensais da Morte estava desaparecendo ao seu redor com estrondos e estampidos. O castelo estava iluminado atrás de Harry e seus furiosos Estupefaças. Albus foi morto pela mão de Severus. Ele havia implorado por isso, no fim, pelo bem da alma de um menino assustado, e Severus não podia chamar isso de misericórdia.

“Não me chame de covarde,” disse Severus. Ele deu um passo para trás além dos limites da propriedade de Hogwarts e desapareceu.

\--

Ele gostaria de ter tido um dia. Ele gostaria de ter pedido a Sprout para alimentar Agatha. Ele gostaria de ter encontrado um canto onde ninguém o incomodaria e sentado ali até cair no sono, mas em vez disso Severus apareceu com um crack no hall da Mansão dos Malfoy. Voldemort ergueu-se com vestes sussurrantes, com um sorriso, e Nagini enrolada em seus tornozelos. Dedos gentis pressionaram contra o crânio de Severus e ele encheu sua mente de ódio.

O verão prosseguiu, úmido e espesso. Eles enterraram Dumbledore e Severus leu sobre isso nos jornais e Rodolphus deu um tapinha nas suas costas, sorrindo. Agatha o encontrou e ele a espantou com furiosos abanar de braços – ela era grande mesmo para uma coruja, mas Nagini era massiva para uma cobra e Severus não podia, ele não podia–

“O que você acha de se tornar Diretor de Hogwarts?” Voldemort perguntou-lhe, sorrindo. “Eu preciso de alguém em que confie ali, Severus, e você sabe disso melhor do que qualquer um de nós.”

“O que quer que você precise, meu Lorde.”

Harry e seus amigos não retornaram para Hogwarts. Alecto Carrow assumiu a posição de professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, e a velha professora encolheu-se sobre a mesa de jantar de Voldemort. Os primeiros golpes aconteceram nos corredores de Hogwarts – Neville Longbottom, de todas as pessoas (é claro que Neville, de todas as pessoas), colocou-se entre Amycus e um aluno do segundo ano, e Severus assistiu.

Na aula de Defesa, estudantes praticavam maldições um contra o outro sobre a vigilância de Amycus e os punhos de Parvati estavam pequenos e tensos em suas vestes. Ela e Lavender faziam dupla com Crabbe e Goyle para que ninguém mais tivesse que fazer isso. Anthony Goldstein se escondia na biblioteca e tentava inventar feitiços escudo indetectáveis para dar aos estudantes mais novos, e Severus assistiu.

A menor Weasley, a menina Lovegood, e Neville tentaram roubar a espada de Gryffindor do escritório do diretor. Alecto ergueu-se em toda a sua altura, rosnando ameaças, e Severus interviu e deu às crianças detenção na Floresta com Hagrid, como se isso fosse uma punição. Harry, Granger, e Weasley roubaram a Horcrux medalhão, e Severus caiu no sono aos pés da velha escrivaninha de Albus e acordou apenas quando sua cadeira se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

McGonagall o observava furiosamente através da mesa do Salão Principal, e Flitwick não falava com ele, mas Sprout bateu o pé em seu escritório e deixou lama por todo o carpete. “Eu sei que você está com medo dele,” Sprout disse, e ele podia vê-la tentando ser compassiva com isso. “Mas como você pode deixá-los fazer isso?”

“Por favor, Professora,” Severus disse, porque havia um limite no número de momentos de sua vida que ele podia esconder dos olhos de Voldemort, porque no fim qual era importância da opinião de uma velha mulher? “Retire-se.”

“Eu esperava melhor de você,” ela disse.

“E eu me desculpo por isso,” disse Severus.

Ela os escondia nas suas estufas, ele sabia – alunos do primeiro ano que ela achava que eram frágeis demais ou crianças que estavam pintando alvos em suas próprias costas. Sprout os acolheu por quietas tardes de paz, respirações em meio a afogamentos, e alguns ela apenas nunca mandou de volta. Ela sabia cada monte e árvore dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Alguns ela construiu ela mesma e escondeu crianças ali que achava que precisava.

Alunos do primeiro ano desapareciam nas cercas de Sprout. Susan Bones e Hannah Abbott desaparecem nos corredores de Hogwarts, compartilhando calorosas trincheiras com Neville, Weasley, e Lovegood, que já haviam partido. Neville havia se levantado sobre a mesa da Grifinória antes de partir e sacudiu o Salão Principal com uma voz tão grande quanto a de Alice, e Severus sentou-se sozinho no escritório do diretor e falou com retratos de bruxas e bruxos mortos como se eles soubessem algo sobre o que ele deveria fazer.

Sue Li preparou Poção Polissuco no banheiro feminino com ingredientes roubados dos antigos estoques de Severus. Astoria Greengrass ria das piadas de Amycus e chorava copiosamente e roubava fios de cabelos e pedaços de unhas para dar escondido a Li. Anthony escondia-se na Floresta, cortando árvores e tentando inventar contra azarções indetectáveis, escudos que rebatiam, e Severus sem querer colocou algumas de suas antigas anotações na mochila dele.

O rádio de Lee Jordan sussurrava pelos dormitórios e corredores e pátios do castelo. Seamus Finnegan não mais dormia noites inteiras, debruçando-se sobre mapas na Sala Precisa, e Severus mandou seu Patrono para guiar Harry até a verdadeira espada de Gryffindor, afundada em um lago congelado.

Eles chamavam Weasley, Lovegood e Longbottom de _generais_. Eles chamavam Amycus e Alecto de _Idiota e Mais Idiota_ e Severus não ouviu do que o chamavam, porque o que quer que fosse era merecido. Isso era uma vitória. Isso era o que ele tinha.

\--

Eles encontraram a taça, o medalhão. Eles haviam matado o diário já, e o anel. O diadema estava esperando em Hogwarts, a cobra aos pés de Voldemort, e Harry não sabia, mesmo agora, o que ele carregava em seu peito.

Severus havia pensado que Granger talvez deduzisse sobre a oitava Horcrux, mas ela não o fez. Ele não tinha certeza o que ela teria feito com aquele conhecimento – planos de contingência, fuga, negação, uma faca nas costas do menino enquanto ele dormia?

Ou talvez ela houvesse deduzido e decidido não fazer nada. Talvez ela estivesse esperando.

O castelo ergueu-se contra os invasores. McGonagall baniu Severus do Salão Principal, como ela vinha sonhando fazer todo Halloween há dezesseis anos.

Hogwarts ergueu-se e Severus, fugindo pelas amplas janelas do Salão Principal, pensou _ótimo_.

Pessoas se voltavam para Neville, ouviam-no quando ele falava, assentiam e apertavam sua mão – Severus havia assistido o menino se tornar um ímã, o ano inteiro. Fred Weasley morreu enquanto ria e Severus, arrastando suas vestes pela lama a caminho do Salgueiro, não sabia. Nymphadora Tonks caiu sob pedra úmida, seu cabelo desbotando para castanho simplório, e Severus nunca iria saber.

Minerva o havia banido e Voldemort o havia chamado, e então Severus estava a caminho. Ele era uma escura mancha movendo pálidas ervas e todos achavam que o conheciam. Flitwick pensou _já vai tarde_ , e Harry pensou sobre Albus implorando na Torre, e Sprout pensou que ele estava assustado. Voldemort pensou que ele tinha o direito sobre o poder da Varinha das Varinhas, mas Severus não tinha nada.

“Sinto muito, Severus,” Voldemort disse na Casa dos Gritos. Harry estava ouvindo das sombras, Harry havia corrido, Harry estava tentando descobrir o que fazer em seguida, e Voldemort não sabia, mas Severus, sim. “Você não foi nada além de leal, mas apenas um de nós pode viver para sempre.”

E Severus queria lhe contar – _você quer aquele que derrotou Dumbledore? Olhe para a criança na sua sombra vacilante, porque eu o matei de mãos vazias. Eu fui uma misericórdia_.

Severus queria gritar para ele, _o que você sabe sobre lealdade? O que você sabe sobre viver? Ele tem os olhos dela. Ele vai se matar em suas mãos, porque eu vou dizer a ele que ele deve, porque isso vai salvar a todos que ele ama. O que você tem sido, Tom, que poderia se comparar a isso?_

_Você sabe o que eu fiz, por eles? Você sabe o que eu fui?_

_Eu teria morrido por eles. Eu tenho morrido por eles._

E ele o fez.

\--

Era egoísmo, mas quando Severus puxou linhas de memória para o ar, ele deu a Harry mais do que o último plano de batalha de Dumbledore.

Harry precisava saber que ele tinha um pedaço de Tom Riddle vivendo nele, e que esse pedaço tinha que morrer – mas ele também precisava saber que ele tinha um pouco de Lily vivendo nele, e James, e que eles haviam vivido e vivido. O peito de Severus estava se tornando estática sob o peso disso tudo.

“Vá,” ele disse a Harry. Ele estava arquejando no chão da Casa dos Gritos e Harry estava encarando-o – o sangue, o cabelo oleoso caindo sobre seus olhos, seus olhos tremendo. Havia Harry visto alguém morrer antes? É claro, é claro que ele tinha… “Por favor,” Severus disse, e ele não sabia se essas ainda eram palavras. “Por favor, ouça.”

Harry partiu, e então o quarto estava vazio, exceto pelas sombras, e poeira, e ele.

 _Ele está vivo_ , Severus disse a si mesmo. Seus ouvidos estavam se tornando estática, seus olhos.

 _Mas não por muito tempo_ , algo sussurrou.

 _Ele está vivo_ , ele disse a si mesmo. _E isso significa fazer escolhas. E isso significa morrer, às vezes_.

Ele doía, uma dor espiralando para fora de seu ferimento. Ele estava frio.

_Ele está vivo. Ele tem os olhos dela. Ele tem o coração dela, e sim isso significa que ele não vai viver muito, mas ele está vivo. Nós conseguimos chegar até aqui, o caminho todo até o fim._

O quarto estava se tornando mais escuro. Severus deixou sua cabeça tombar para trás, sua respiração ruidosa em seu peito. _Ele nem chegou a viver mais do que você, eu sinto muito, Lily._

_Eu o teria salvado, se eu pudesse. Eu teria feito as coisas acontecerem de forma diferente, se eu pudesse, mas eu não tinha saída. E então nós estamos aqui. Mas eu acho que você teria ficado tão orgulhosa dele._

O veneno se aprofundou em suas veias. O frio não ia embora. Severus morreu sozinho, sentindo dor, e naquele momento ninguém lamentou sua morte, nem mesmo ele.

\--

Mas suas memórias não morreram com ele.

\--

Harry voltou pelo túnel pelo qual havia corrido uma vez em desespero, atrás de Ron e um emblema de morte; pelo qual Severus havia uma vez caminhado em silenciosa fúria.

Severus vinha tirando pedaços de si mesmo de seu crânio por anos e entregando-os – no escuro de seu quarto, no ar frio e doce do freezer, parado em frente à escrivaninha 

de Albus com a luz entrando pelas janelas.

Harry subiu para o que uma vez havia sido o escritório de Dumbledore com um frasco de fumaça branca firmemente agarrado em seu punho. Era a única coisa que Severus havia deixado para trás além de um conjunto de anotações em livros e uma coruja taudinha raivosa. Harry derramou-as na bacia de prata da Penseira e curvou-se até sentir como se estivesse caindo.

Tudo era estática, e então ele atingiu o chão.

\--

Harry estivera ali antes.

Ele estava ajoelhado na grama verde, com seu pai rindo e hematomas florescendo. Ele cuspiu a bile em sua língua e ele nunca seria capaz de engolir aquilo de volta.

 _Essa era uma razão para odiar a ele_ , Harry pensou com suas mãos em punhos, as manchas de tinta e o jeito que elas não tinham suas cicatrizes. _Não uma razão para odiar a mim._

A grama era verde, e o céu azul, e Lily estava correndo através do gramado com seu longo cabelo esvoaçando, e Harry começou a se erguer–

\--

Cortinas amarelas e brancas balançavam na janela de uma cozinha que Harry nunca conheceu. Uma mulher com cabelo loiro se tornando grisalho murmurava para uma lista de coisas a fazer escrita na sua própria palma até que ela o viu pairando ali. “Oh, querido, você me assustou. Lily deve voltar da aula de flauta em um segundo.”

Ela encostou-se ao balcão. Suas unhas haviam sido pintadas de magenta com uma mão instável, mas ela sorriu para ele e Harry reconheceu seu próprio nariz no rosto dela. “Você quer um sanduíche, criança? Juro que você parece uma caveira.”

“Estou procurando por uma resposta,” disse Harry, enquanto sua avó lhe fazia um sanduíche de presunto e cortava as bordas porque Severus sempre havia odiado as bordas. “Preciso saber o que fazer em seguida. Você prometeu me dizer–”

\--

Chamas verdes rugiam por uma pequena casa – escurecendo madeiras, encolhendo cortinas, enrugando papéis de parede. Harry podia ouvir, mas ele não podia sentir o calar, apenas sua mão segurando firmemente uma varinha.

“O que é isso?” disse Harry. “É a última guerra?” Ele virou-se e ali estavam capuzes à sua volta, como no cemitério, na Torre de Astronomia, e a casa estava queimando.

 _O que você teria feito?_ perguntou um sussurro. _O que você fará?_

_Você não precisa saber, você não precisa saber, você só tem que morrer–_

\--

Severus estava gritando no escritório de Albus sobre criar uma criança como um porco para o abate, mas a voz de Albus era a coisa mais alta ali. Ela fazia a terra tremer e enchia o ar e pesava sobre Harry com a luz do sol vindo pelas janelas.

“Você deve entender,” Albus disse, e parte de Harry estava gritando com o som. Som que afundava como chumbo para se acumular aos seus pés. Som que fazia as vigas tremerem. “Quando ele matou Lily e James, ele criou outra Horcrux.”

\--

“Levar uma surra de Lily Evans,” disse Severus e Harry ficou parado em uma biblioteca que havia salvado sua vida de novo e de novo e ele olhou para o rosto de sua mãe. Ele tinha onze anos e estava passando noites e noites em claro encarando um espelho mágico. Ele tinha treze anos e estava olhando pelo álbum de fotografias de Hagrid. Pessoas haviam lhe dito de novo e de novo – _Você tem os olhos da sua mãe_.

Lily fechou a cara para ele, de pernas cruzadas na mesa e seus cotovelos desengonçados sobre seus joelhos. Severus disse, “Teria sido uma honra e você sabe disso.”

\--

A porta para a casa em Godric’s Hollow estava aberta. Fumaça estava subindo. Metade do teto tinha desaparecido, e Harry estava parado ali na sua sombra, olhando para cima. “Você esteve aqui?” ele disse, mas Severus se foi, para a casa, desaparecendo.

Harry fez-se atravessar a porta aberta. Os pés de Severus ressoavam pela escada, porque o bebê ainda estava berrando, porque onde estava Lily, porque talvez talvez não fosse tarde demais – mas Harry parou na borda de um tapete feio e espalhafatoso.

Severus havia chegado tarde demais, mas Harry se lembrava.

_Lily! Ele está aqui. Pegue Harry e vá._

Havia um coelho de pelúcia caído no chão. James estava caído no chão, a bagunça do seu cabelo escapando de um gorro verde. Harry estava parado ali, contando os anos, contando os pontos, tentando não chorar, e pensando _Ele é da idade do Fred_.

Ele subiu a escada um degrau por vez. Ele e Hermione haviam estado aqui, mas com dezessete anos de tempo entrando nas paredes. Ele tocou o papel de parede e as pontas de seus dedos o atravessaram, deixando fios brancos ondulando atrás.

Ele alcançou o topo das escadas e o vento o levou para longe.

\--

O som de folhas sendo chutadas na calçada. O amassar de uma embalagem de doce–

Lily tentou contato em um anel de fadas feito de lições de casas e detritos, pernas cruzadas em meio a abóboras do tamanho de pedregulhos. Pedidos de desculpa doíam em sua garganta.

Lily o arrastou pela neve e para dentro de um caloroso bar, e Harry parou no Cabeça de Javali e assistiu Dumbledore atrair Severus para um beco. Ele se perguntou se Severus tinha percebido que Dumbledore esperara até que Lily estivesse distraída para puxá-lo de lado. O ar de inverno entrava pela porta aberta e o congelava até os ossos.

Lily o puxava por uma escada e Severus encarava o lugar que sua pele lívida encontrava com dedos cobertos de sardas. _Ela soa diferente quando não está do outro lado de um rádio_ , pensou Severus.

 _Ela soa diferente quando não está se colocando entre seu filho e um assassino_ , pensou Harry, e então o vento o levou para longe de novo – para fora do sótão, passando por três potes de geleia e James se inclinando para frente para ouvir os dois melhor.

\--

As mãos de Harry nunca se moveram tão suavemente sobre facas. Longos caules verdes caiam em perfeitos pedaços. Cogumelos azul-elétricos se tornavam perfeitos cubos, cortados e empilhados ao lado. Cebolas que ele esmagava com a parte chata da lâmina prata, e ele podia ouvir seus nomes em uma dúzia de línguas dançando por trás de seus olhos.

Ele empurrou o cabelo oleoso para longe da testa e tudo estava quieto, quieto, quieto por apenas um segundo antes que a estática aumentasse e aumentasse.

\--

“Eu sei dos sacrifícios que estou pedindo,” disse Albus, e Severus tinha dezesseis anos e estava parado na neve suja. Ele não gritou para o velho homem, _mas você não sabe, você não sabe, você não sabe. Eu faria isso, mas você não sabe–_

“Oh, querido, coma outro sanduíche, que tal?” disse Sra. Evans, e as cortinas amarelas e brancas estavam queimando – elas nunca haviam queimado, mas elas estavam queimando – eles haviam esvaziado a casa e Lily havia enterrado sua mãe sem ele–

“Você me mandou um _gorro_. Não tinha remetente, mas eu sei que foi você,” e aqui estava James rindo. “Combina com os olhos da Lily,” e aqui estava James jazendo no terrível tapete que Sirius havia comprado para eles e que James e Lily mantiveram de birra.

Um escudo de quitina estava crescendo sobre seus ombros, sobre todas as suas partes macias e ele morria com isso – morreria por isso–

Um cobertor estava enrolado firmemente sobre sua cabeça – uma Capa estava escondendo-o, e ele estava roubando segredos e escorregando venenos em bebidas e engolindo venenos e cuspindo venenos–

Coloque sua armadura, criança, vamos – construa-a e construa-a a partir de si mesmo. Não vai ser bonito, criança, mas você pode ser mais forte, você pode _ser_ –

“Porque isso não é um adeus, okay?” disse Lily.

_Não só por ela. Não só – Não ela, não ela, não, eu teria morrido por ela, eu teria morrido – Você não pode. Você não pode, okay, você não pode. Lily._

\--

O som de folhas sendo chutadas na calçada. O amassar de uma embalagem de doce. O chiado de ondas de rádio vazias.

Uma garota sentava nos degraus de uma escola, debaixo de um céu de ardósia, oferecendo metade de uma barra de chocolate. Ela tinha sete anos e Harry sentia-se pequeno demais em seu suéter, sentia-se em casa nos remendos descuidados sobre seus joelhos. Um pássaro piou de uma árvore de bordo.

Ele tinha uma pedra no seu sapato, mas Lily estava sorrindo para ele com uma mancha de chocolate sobre seu dedão cheio de sardas. Ele sentou-se e comeu o chocolate devagar com cuidadosas e pequenas mordidas enquanto ela lhe contava como, um dia, Tuney iria crescer e salvar o mundo.

\--

Ali estava um menino deitado em uma cama, encarando o mofo no teto, ouvindo o chiado de ondas de rádio vazias. Ele não morrera ali. Ele seguira em frente. Ele tirou memórias de sua cabeça e cerne de seus ossos e tremor de suas mãos.

Ali estava um menino mestiço em uma casa abusiva, faminto, ouvindo seu pai roncar no sofá. Ali estava um menino mestiço que se sentava invisível no balcão da cozinha de sua tia à meia-noite nos verões de seus segundo e terceiro e quarto e quinto anos de escola e comia Nutella direto do pote.

Ali estava um menino mestiço em roupas grandes de mais para ele. Ali estava um menino andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto alguém sibilava para ele da multidão. Ali estava um menino apaixonado por uma garota que falava com as mãos. Ali estava um menino pesando suas palavras em sua língua.

Severus estava pegando a mão de James em um túnel enterrado. Severus estava correndo pelo mesmo túnel, apertado com ira, certo dela, pronto. _Você prometeu. Você deveria tê-la mantido em segurança_. Severus estava entreouvindo uma profecia e ele não tinha percebido, não tinha _percebido_ –

Lily estava lavando os pratos e jogando sabonetes nele. Lily estava correndo rápido demais por um campo verde. Tom Riddle tinha seus dedos firmes em volta do pulso de Severus, a ponta de sua varinha se arrastando ao longo de sua pele. James sentado no porão, esperando que Severus encontrasse suas palavras. Lily tinha folhas nas suas pequenas palmas cheias de sarda, tentando transformá-las em flores. Severus tinha Harry pesado contra seu peito em um quarto semidestruído e o vento estava roubando palavras de sua boca. “Hey. Hey, criança, está tudo bem. Eu encontrei você. Lily, eu o encontrei.”

Harry estava andando pelas memórias de um homem que ele havia achado que o odiava e Lily estava do outro lado do rádio, rindo, sussurrando, sua barriga e seus tornozelos inchados. “Eu quero que você seja o padrinho dele, pelo meu lado.”

\--

“Chegará um momento,” disse Albus e sua voz fez as paredes tremerem, chacoalhou as janelas, derrubou as vigas. “Chegará um momento,” disse Albus, “quando vocês tiverem que fazer uma escolha entre o que é certo e o que é fácil,” e Harry girou nos seus calcanhares e andou pelo longo, vazio corredor.

A voz de Albus o acompanhou. “Lembrem-se.”

\--

“Por favor,” disse Severus. “Ouça.”

\--

Harry abriu os olhos no escritório de Dumbledore no meio da guerra. O carpete estava áspero sob seus joelhos. O dia estava terminando e nada atravessava as altas janelas além do anoitecer.

Ele tinha dezessete anos de idade. Ele não queria morrer, mas o que querer tinha a ver com isso?

Tudo – querer tinha a ver com tudo. Era toda razão que ele tinha.

Harry queria nunca mais ver Molly chorar sobre algo do jeito que ela chorou sobre o corpo de Fred. Ele queria que Hermione tivesse longas tardes para se enrolar em uma poltrona, no sol, com uma pilha de “leitura leve” e Bichento ronronando em seu colo como se pudesse derrubar a casa. Ele queria limpar as bolsas sob os olhos de Luna e levá-la para sair no seu macacão mais manchado de tinta e encontrar-lhe um campo de flores selvagens e os melhores pincéis que dinheiro pudesse comprar.

Ele queria sempre estar por perto para Ron ter para quem voltar, orgulhoso e inteligente e rápido para se corrigir; ele queria perder no xadrez na grande mesa da cozinha de Molly, e ele queria ver Ron tocar o ombro de Hermione impensadamente, calorosamente, em um terrível e minúsculo apartamento, e ele queria ver Hermione matar cada pobre planta que eles tentassem manter em vasos no peitoril das janelas.

Ele queria ir dormir à noite com Ginny respirando no escuro ao seu lado, e ele queria voltar para casa à noite para uma despensa acidentalmente vazia e comer uma dessas comidas para viagem feitas com pressa enquanto ela gesticulava com seus hashis e lhe contava cada coisa estúpida que ela tinha visto naquele dia e cada coisa maravilhosa também. Ele queria provocá-la quando ela vestisse três anos de suéteres de Natal de uma vez no inverno e ainda assim acabasse com mãos geladas, e ele queria que ela vivesse. Ele queria que todos eles vivessem.

Harry pensaria, enquanto andasse pela Floresta: _Há uma diferença entre ser arrastado para uma arena para morrer, e entrar na arena com a cabeça erguida. Dumbledore sabia disso, e meus pais sabiam disse, e eu sei também_.

Severus teria dito isso de forma diferente, mas Harry não sabia disso, e ele nunca saberia disso. _Há uma diferença entre morrer, e morrer por algo_.

As árvores na Floresta estavam velhas e vivas sob o vento que soprava. Embaixo de suas sombras, Severus havia falhado sua vida inteira em criar algo gentil, mas ele havia morrido por isso.

Harry viveria, mas ele não sabia disso. Ele andou pela Floresta com nada além de uma pedra e um pedaço de madeira e todos os fantasmas que o amavam ao seu lado. Ele tinha dezessete.

Harry morreu nas folhas caídas da Floresta e ele ergueu-se no pátio de Hogwarts e ele matou Tom Riddle. Ele não tinha ódio o suficiente dentro dele, mas ele não precisava disso.

Ele encontrou Ron na multidão, desengonçado e cheio de sardas, uma mancha de sujeira em seu nariz – ele encontrou Hermione, cabelo armado e olhos marejados e ardentes – ele encontrou Ginny e ela agarrou suas mãos e riu e esmagou-o num abraço e a última das estáticas desapareceu de seus ouvidos.

A guerra estava terminada. A guerra estava vencida.

\--

Quando Harry se encontrou no limpo e branco lugar que parecia com a Estação King’s Cross, ele havia se perguntado.

Nos anos que viriam, longos anos, calorosos anos, ele pensou sobre Ginny no campo de batalha com seu cabelo vermelho como uma bandeira de guerra; pensou sobre Hermione, que nunca partiu, e Ron, que sempre voltava; e ele se perguntou se Severus havia estado em um lugar como aquele, em seus últimos momentos. Ele se perguntou se ele havia tido uma escolha.

Harry se perguntou se alguém havia pegado a mão de Severus e lhe dito que ele podia partir – ele podia pegar um trem e apenas partir, e que esperando haveria no fim da jornada pessoas que o amavam.

\--

\--

\--

_epílogo: sete anos depois_

James Sirius estava adormecido no peito de Ginny, sua mão cheia de sardas segurando sua pequena cabeça com cabelos escuros.

“Se for uma menina nós vamos nomeá-la em homenagem a Luna,” disse Ginny.

“Madrinha, homônimo, _e_ modelo a ser seguido?” disse Harry. “Isso é muita pressão e Luna é tão minúscula.”

“Minúscula e terrível,” disse Ginny com os olhos semicerrados. “Conquistadora de mundos, sonhadora de sonhos, agitadora de estagnação. Ela é minha favorita. Eu não tenho certeza de como você pode possivelmente competir, Potter.”

“Minha bela aparência.”

“Nah,” ela disse.

“Meus belos feitiços,” ele disse.

“Que feitiços? De onde você tirou a impressão de que você é belo? Você veste os suéteres da mamãe não-ironicamente–”

“Eles _ficam bons_ em mim–”

“Shh, shh,” disse Ginny. “Se você acordá-lo, eu vou mandar o Charlie chamar um dragão para acabar com a sua cara fofa, não pense que eu não faria.”

“Seu _eu_ acordá-lo,” Harry sibilou e Ginny riu, seu peito tremendo sobre a cabeça adormecida de James.

Havia uma pilha de velhos livros no canto, suas margens cobertas e pesadas com duas mãos manchadas de tinta. Harry os carregara consigo, do quarto extra de Andromeda Tonks, para o primeiro apartamento dele e de Ron onde Hermione constantemente pousava durante seus anos na universidade, para o pequeno lugar com Ginny sobre a sorveteria, para aqui.

Ervilhas escalavam a parede do jardim. Em alguns minutos, Agatha viria com o correio e os atazanaria até que Harry lhe fizesse umas torradas.

Ginny tombou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo, mas ela se virou para Harry quando ele fez um ruído.

“Se for um menino,” disse Harry.


End file.
